Strange Help of the Fosters
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Drama mounts after Sophia tells Callie that she ripped up abandonment papers and Robert refuses to sign it, but the Fosters won't give up not if they can help it
1. Chapter 1

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 1

The Quinn's home a lovely summer villa theme home where the Quinn's has agreed to help Callie with a fundraiser to help Girls' United, Rita was in charge of Girls' United where they help foster girls who were in the system who were troubled. Callie used to leave with them after her running away and falling in love with Brandon thinking that she wasn't good enough to have a family or anyone it was Rita who finally got through to her and reminded her that she has a family and you can't close yourself to everyone. Thanks to Rita, Callie found out that she has a future and a family with the Fosters, but when things started to look good for Callie she ran into another stag into her path to be part of the Fosters she found out that her father Donald Jacob is really not her biological father her real father is Robert Quinn. Times was tough for Callie, but with the Fosters, Rita and Girls' United help she was able to accept Robert Quinn and after a while talking to Rita one-on-one she remember she has a life and people who cared for her Robert even agreed to signed the abandoned papers so the Fosters can adopted her she was all too happy with where her life was heading until…

Sophia Quinn her half-sister grabs Callie and pulls her inside of the nice summer villa home of the Quinn's both girls were happy giggling from the excitement of everything that happened. Callie was happy from the fact the Quinn's had help her and Rita with the fundraiser to get Girls' United, Sophia was happy that the fact Callie just admitted that the Quinn's were also her family as well.

"What…what did you want to tell me?" Callie giggled to Sophia who brought her to their luxurious dining room.

Sophia smiled and turned to Callie, "It's not too late…"

Callie smiled turned to confusion about what Sophia said to her, "What's not too late?" The concern in Callie's face as Sophia begins to reply to her question.

"It's not too late for us to be a family!" Sophia told Callie. Callie sighed and smiled as Sophia knowing her half-sister was just overjoyed with emotions.

Callie reassured her, "Sophia I'm getting adopted by the Fosters…" Before she could finish her sentence Sophia cut her off.

"Dad…didn't sign the papers!" Sophia replied Callie face turned to disappointment, "Well I…mean he did…but they actually didn't get sent…because I took them out the mail and ripped them up!" Callie face was in totally shocked as if her entire world was shattered right before her eyes she couldn't believe that Sophia would even say something like that even do something like that why would she stay in the way of her happiness not even Jude would do that to her. Sophia's smile turned to confusion why wouldn't Callie be happy about the news that she just told her?

Callie went to Robert and called him to the living room where he and his two daughters continued the conversation as both Robert and Callie were flustered by Sophia's confessions.

"Dad…I just thought if she had more time, that she would see we're her family…" Sophia tried to explained, but Callie cuts her off.

"Well the Fosters are My Family!" Callie tells her.

"You just told everyone that we!" Sophia reminded her. Callie looks at Sophia knowing that Sophia was telling the truth she looks at her and sighs.

"Sophia…"Robert interrupts them as Sophia turns to her father, "Let me talk to Callie alone…okay?" Sophia looks at both of them with tears in her eyes, but she says nothing and turns away from the both of them walking out the room giving the two of them some privacy.

With Sophia gone Callie and Robert just flustered with everything trying to make sense of everything that's going on and what in the world was Sophia thinking.

"I'm trying not to be mad at her…" Callie said exhaling with frustration, "I think she's just…"

"Gotten attach to you…" Robert replied, "Yeah we all have…"

"So how long do you think until you can get new copies?" Callie asked Robert he lets out a long sigh and looks at her with remorse.

"I can't…" He replied Callie didn't understand what he meant by "he can't", "I can't sign the papers…again, signing the paper was the hardest thing I have ever done," He tells her as his choking in between his words, "…And after hearing you say that…I…I'm your father…I can't abandon you, I know it's what you want…I love you!"

Callie couldn't believe what she just heard all the hard work everything she worked for and once again just like that her whole world was shattered again she replied in hatred, "I don't love you!" She tells him tearing up, "…And I will never live in this house with you, and I will never call you my father again!" She turns away from Robert he tries to follow behind her.

"Callie…Callie…" He tried to explain his self, but she was too hurt and upset to listen to him.

"No, you promise me!" She scowled him.

"I know…I do…I want you to be happy…"

"I won't be happy!" She told him because Robert doesn't understand the pain that she's been throughout her life in 16 years while he had it good both him and Sophia while her and Jude been through a lot, "I'm never going to be happy!" She walks out the room leaving Robert to think about what just happened as Callie leaves the home she runs into Sophia who was crying.

"I'm sorry okay?" She tries to explain to Callie, "I just wanted you to be with us! I'm your sister."

Callie just looks at her with disgust in her face and in her heart for the Quinn's, "No you're not…you're a spoiled little brat!" Callie runs off leaving Sophia to weep in her own tears and sorrow.

During this Jude went to talk to his moms about everything with Connor and his dad Stef and Lena sits on the opposite sides of Jude.

"Hey so you okay?" Stef asked Jude padding him on the back, knowing that Jude been through a lot with Callie and the Quinn's, Connor and his father it took a toll on Jude for some time, "With Callie acknowledge Robert and Sophia?"

"Yeah…are you?" Jude replied letting his moms know that everything is ok and that the real problem is everything going on with him and Connor.

"Yeah I think so…" Stef replied to him rubbing his back.

"Yeah…" Lena agreed with Stef as Jude gives them a weak smiling knowing that he overheard Stef and Lena early in the day.

"Did you quit your job because of me?" Jude asked Lena she was shocked at the question her son asked her.

"How did you know about that?" Lena asked him.

"I overheard…Jude said looking back forth between his two moms, "Sorry." Stef gave Lena a look knowing that it is the truth, "Is it my fault?"

"No…"Stef tried to tell Jude, Lena cuts in, "No…I quit my job because…someone has to stand up to bullying! And you're Mom first and I care about defending you more than keeping my job."

Jude looks at her and looks down, "You shouldn't… defend me…"

"Why not?" Stef asked Jude.

"Because we did something on the camping trip…that was "wrong"… I guess," Jude tells his moms as they couldn't understand what Jude meant by wrong.

"Jude…honey, what did you and Connor do on the camping trip?" Lena asked Jude.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you…I promised Connor I wouldn't…it's just that I didn't want you to lose your job over me and I understand if you're upset with me or don't love me anymore," Jude told them.

Stef hugged Jude, "Oh honey we could never not love you, but Jude whatever you and Connor did you have to tell us what you two did?"

"Jude…whatever you did you can tell us you know that right?" Lena told Jude rubbing his leg.

"I'm sorry…" Jude said to his moms he gets and walks away from them leaving Stef and Lena to wonder what happened between him and Connor. Lena takes a sip from her cup as Stef tries to confront her Lena pushes away.

"Don't…just don't right now…" Lena told Stef.

"Love I know it's hard, but now that we know something maybe you can get your job back now explain that you was overdramatic after dealing with your loss," Stef tries to tell her.

"And then what? I look like an idiot I quit my job and now Jude tells me I might be wrong about him and Connor and that maybe Connor's father has a point?!" Lena starts to cry as Stef hugs her.

"Let it out love!" Stef rocks her wife she understands that Lena been through a lot and it'll take some time to get over everything with the loss of the baby everything is out of Lena's control and she just couldn't handle the pressure.

Callie runs out of the house and Brandon notices that she was upset he chases after her he finally catch up to her, "Callie…Callie hey what's going on?"

"Robert not letting me get adopted!" She explained to him much to his confusion.

"Wait I thought…I thought he signed the paper?!" Brandon replied he couldn't wrap his head around what Callie just said he tries to calmly settle her down.

"I can't believe…I was stupid…I knew I couldn't trust…" Callie was so emotional flustering over her words trying not to choke from the pain Brandon pulls her around to try to get her to slow down, "Callie talk to me!" She continued, "I can't trust anyone…I knew this was going to happen Brandon I knew it, I just knew…I"

Brandon cut her off, "Come here sit down," He sat Callie down along with his self to a nearby bench outside of Quinn's villa mansion to calm her down. She begins to cry knowing that her future and her family was taken away from her, "Take some breaths…kay" Callie exhale and inhales trying to calm down while Brandon talks to her, "...just take some deep breaths…no matter what they can't make you live with them…we'll still be your family." Brandon reassured Callie, but she couldn't believe what Brandon was telling her.

"I'm never getting adopted…" She tells him.

He shakes his head no, "You don't know that."

"Yes I do," Callie tells him with all hope lost, Brandon sighs in disappointment, "If Robert doesn't sign the papers…maybe this is the way it's supposed to be," Brandon looks at Callie with confusion that Callie will get adopted, "…or maybe this was what it always supposed to been…I gave up so much to be adopted…" Callie looks at Brandon as he looks at her understanding everything she did, everything she gave up he included he gave her up knowing that if they were together she'll never have a family and she wanted more than anything a family, a home…now what?

Brandon couldn't say anything he looks deeply into Callie's eyes and she into his, they both pull into each other knowing how tension and how much they been suppressing their feelings for each other, The next thing they know their kissing passionately as if it was years that they haven't been in each other's presence tears felt from Callie's eyes as if everything in the world disappeared it was just her and Brandon his hands hold tightly to her face never wanting to let go she reach for the side of his head rubbing his head then his face as their kisses intensify never wanting it to end she pulled away for bit catching her breath and Brandon came back into the kiss, but then when everything seems right Callie remember everything she pushed Brandon away.

"No…no this is wrong," Callie said getting up from the bench touching her lips where Brandon just kissed her.

"What's…what's wrong Callie," Brandon pulls her back to him she pushed away.

"Brandon you know this is wrong!" Callie snapped at him, "I was vulnerable I'm with Wyatt still, and I do love you, but like I said before I want a family, a family is more important than we are…I'm sorry!" Callie runs away from him leaving him to stand there with his thoughts.

"Callie! Callie!" Brandon calls out to her, but it wasn't enough she left she couldn't handle everything that happened to her. Brandon thought about what Callie told her and maybe she was right maybe them being together is too much and then what about Lou Brandon like her as well, but kissing Callie made him relive all the feelings he had about her and how she's supposed to be her sister and not her lover. He vowed to himself that he will help Callie get adopted whatever it takes.

Back at the Quinn's house Rita was thanking people for helping with the fundraiser she ran into Daphne and Kiara who were talking and laughing at whatever they were talking about, "Hey girls," Rita greet them.

"Hey Rita!" Kiara replied with excitement.

"You seem very happy Kiara what's going with you two?" Rita asked taking a sip from her glass.

"Go on girl tell her the good news!" Daphne nudged Kiara.

"Wait what good news?" Rita asked, but by the look on Kiara's face she knew what she was about to tell her.

"Yes…Rita thanks to Callie and you finally someone actually wants to adopt me I'm getting a family soon!" Kiara replied as Rita hugs her overjoyed with happiness, "Well have you've told Callie and don't forget to thank the Quinn's I mean without their charity we wouldn't be hear!"

"I won't and not yet I was looking for Callie actually!" Kiara said to her.

"That is a good question to be honest I did see her go with her sister…um what was she called…" Daphne replied.

"Sophia I'll go and get her I know she's going to be super excited about the news!" Rita said to the both of the girls leaving them with the good news and joy of Kiara getting a family.

She walks into the living room and see Robert Quinn upset and distraught over something she slowly walks over to him hearing him sob over something she hears him saying sorry Callie, she wondered why because after everything today he should be happy. "Robert…is everything alright?"

"No…everything is not alright…I…" Robert tried to explain, but before anything Brandon came in the room interrupting Rita and Robert.

"Brandon…what are you?" Rita asked, but without any thought or hesitation Brandon walks pass Rita with angry and hatred in his eyes he punches Robert Quinn knocking him over his couch Rita was shocked to see what Brandon just did at the same time a few of the girls hear the commotion and walked in to see Brandon standing over Robert Quinn, "What the hell Brandon have you've completely lost your mind?!"

"You took away Callie's happiness and for that I can't forgive!" Brandon told Robert Quinn, "I know she's your daughter and you love her, but so do I! I love her more and she gave up everything to be adopted by us and then you and your daughter stand in her way!"

Rita and Daphne grab Brandon to calm him down visible upset with Robert. Robert gets up rub his chin he didn't take it to heart he knew why Brandon was upset, but at the same time he doesn't understand the fact of having a child abandoning her after knowing she exist was something he couldn't do.

Jude walks outside to see Callie crying sitting on the side of the road he walks over to his sister to confront her.

"Callie is everything alright?" Jude asked her she turns around and looks at Jude, "Come on you can tell me what's going on?"

"Come here…buddy," Callie tells him wiping the tears from her eyes, "I just wanted you to know that I love you. You know that right bud?" she hugs him tightly.

"Yeah…I know I love you too, but what is this about did something happen?" Jude replied.

"I won't get adopted…" Callie replied to Jude, his face expression was shocked as he couldn't believe what he just heard, Jude feels guilty after the drama with his Moms and Connor and his father now Callie can't get adopted what else could go wrong Jude thought to his self.

"What do you mean? You told us at dinner the night before that Robert had signed the abandonment papers, so was it a lie?" Jude asked.

"Sophia ripped the papers up just before Robert Quinn sent and when I told him what Sophia did he said he couldn't sign the papers not again it's looks like I won't be part of a family anymore," Callie explained, "It's like everything I worked for was taken from me, Jude you're all the family I have now…" Jude looks down at Callie as if what she said to him was his fault, "Jude whatever it is you think or whatever is going with you and Connor it's not your fault remember that okay?"

"Yeah," Jude replied, "I love you Callie I always will and I had to let you go I had to share you with another family and it hurt, but I will be here and so will Moms don't forget that we're all falling apart now, but me and you need to…be strong okay for me Callie."

Inside next to the band Jesus was standing next to Hors d'oeuvre table eating some food, but he holds his side where the tattoo that he got started to throb and itch, Mariana nudges him and let's out a little ouch.

"You okay Jesus?" Mariana asked she was worried about Jesus as he clutches his side where his tattoo was, "Jesus don't tell me it's the tattoo that's bothering you?"

"No…no maybe it's something I ate or something?" Jesus told her.

"I think you should tell Moms about the tattoo, because you never know it could be infected or something I'm just saying?" Mariana told her twin knowing that Jesus made a big mistake and especially when it came to Hayley no wonder people break up with her or leave her the girl was crazy and now she got her brother Mariana won't let Jesus be a fool about it.

"It's fine Mariana I got this…please don't tell Moms I'll work on a way to get rid of the tattoo myself you made a promise okay?"

"Fine okay then Jesus, but Moms need to know eventually," Mariana told him.

"And Ana needs your forgiveness…" Jesus smirked back knowing it was a touchy subject for Mariana. She just looks at Jesus knowing that he was telling the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to it.

Lena and Stef walk down the stairs to hear some commotions and they hear Rita saying Brandon's name they rush into the living room and see Rita and Daphne holding Brandon back from Robert Quinn.

"Brandon Foster!" Stef yelled as everyone turns to see Stef and Lena standing in the room, "What in the world is going on?!"

"He won't let Callie get adopted!" Brandon tells his Moms with the shocking look on their faces.

"Calm down Brandon let's all sit down and talk this out!" Lena said as Brandon cools down and jerks away from Rita and Daphne.

"Girls can you please excuse us all?" Stef asked the Girls' United as they all leave leaving Brandon, Lena, Stef, and Rita with Robert Quinn, "Okay now that everything is calm Brandon I'm not saying what you did is okay we will talk about this when we get home, but for now tell us what is going on?"

"Callie's not going to get adopted she'll never be part of our family she felt like Robert Quinn failed her!" Brandon explained to them.

"Wait she told is that Robert did sign the paper there might be some confusion correct Robert?" Lena replied looking towards Robert for an answer.

"I did sign the papers and put them in the mail, but my daughter, Sophia she got her hands on them and ripped them up because she wanted Callie to come live with us because she's my daughter, her sister…" Robert explained to shock grouped.

"…No she's our daughter she belongs with us!" Stef told Robert, Lena tries to calm Stef down, "No Lena don't you promised her you promised us! Callie worked for this we worked for this yes I understand she's your biological daughter, but she's ours she's my daughter and I won't let anyone get her way not the courts, not the system and certainly not you!"

"I understand, but it's hard for me!" Robert tried to explain.

"No Mr. Quinn what I don't understand is why you can't sign another abandonment papers, you can't promise something to a teenage and then take it back, it's like you're a absent father and you come in her life all of sudden and makes a promise, but don't follow through if you want her to happy you as a parent have to learn to let go," Rita explain to him, "I'm sorry Lena and Stef…"

"Rita there's nothing for you to be sorry about…" Lena replied to her, but Rita shook her head.

"I told Callie that she give the Quinn's a chance and don't shut them out, but I would've never thought it would've turned out like this and I'm sorry," Rita explain taking her glasses off rubbing her eyes.

"No Rita it's not your fault I understand completely, but Robert I won't give Callie up without a fight so I suggest you sign those abandonment papers and leave us and Callie alone forever," Stef warned Robert, "We're done here Brandon get your father and your siblings tell him we're going home and tell your band to wrap it up!" Brandon did as he was told he gets up from the couch and walks pass Rita Lena and lastly Stef, "But first you will apologize now!"

Brandon looks at his mother with a disgust look, but Stef didn't back down she squeezes is arm to let him know she was serious, "I'm…I'm sorry Robert, I would've never had let my angry get the best of me and for that I'm truly sorry. Can I go now?" Stef lets go of Brandon's arm and he storms out of the room leaving just the adults.

"Robert I understand how you feel I recently lost a child and it feels like your whole world is turning upside down, but you have to get back up and if you love Callie…if you really love Callie you have to let her go just like losing a child you have to do what's best for them not what's best for you that's what being a parent means," Lena tells him her words made Robert think about everything and maybe he was wrong for not resigning the papers, "I'm sorry for everything our son did please don't let that take away the good things between you and Callie she is our daughter just like any parent we love her too."

"I'mma stay here with the girls you go on and take care of your family and find Callie you how she gets when she runs away," Rita told Lena she understood and gave her a hug before walking out of the living room.

Jill Quinn the wife of Robert Quinn and mother of Sophia who has no clue of what was going on she hadn't heard in the commotions or drama at all, she looks around from Sophia from downstairs, but couldn't find her she looks outside as well she knew she could be with Callie, but where could they have gone if they did go somewhere she runs into one of her guest that she knows, "Have you seen Sophia?"

"She was with Callie, but I think I saw them go upstairs," The guest said to Jill as she thanks her she goes upstairs to Sophia's room. She knocks on the door and say Sophia, but she didn't hear anything so she walks in the room slowly looks around and didn't see Sophia or Callie.

She notices Sophia's bathroom was closed which was unusual since Sophia keeps her bathroom door open she wonders if Callie or Sophia was in the restroom she hesitated for a bit, but she goes to her door and knock on the door she opens the door.

Outside of the Quinn's home villa Stef walks outside to see Callie and Jude sitting outside on the side of the road down the hill, "Callie! Jude!" Callie and Jude turns around to see Stef she was relieved to see Callie she thought that with everything that was going on in her mind that Callie might run away again she runs to her kids and hugs Jude first and then she hugs Callie and hold to her tightly as Callie begins to cry, "It's okay love I won't let them take you away from us you're our daughter understand?" Callie nods and they continued to hold each other in their arms, "Okay so we're leaving I'll explain everything later, but for now we're leaving okay?"

Brandon goes over to his band and Lou looks at him with a worried look, "Is everything alright Brandon?"

"I'm sorry I have a family emergency we have to go," Brandon explained.

"That's cool we'll finish it up call when you get home or whatever you go on and settle your family emergency okay?" Lou told him. Brandon smiles at her packing up his piano.

Mike comes out of the house with Mariana and Jesus trying to figure out what's going on with everyone being left out he was totally clueless, "Guys what in the world in the world is going on?"

"Mike we're going home I'll explain everything later," Stef tells him, "Jesus and Mariana come on we're going home get in the car!" Stef tells her kids as Brandon comes out with his piano and equipment and places it in the car as they all get in Stef and Lena are in the front of the car as Mike walks over to Stef's side as she trying to reserve the car.

"Come on Stef why you guys leaving the party's nice and the Quinn's been nice to us so why are you leaving?" Mike wondered Stef couldn't tell him.

"Just trust me I'll tell when we get home," Stef said driving out of the park lot of the Quinn's home leaving Mike standing in the driveway frustrated by Stef reluctant to tell him anything.

Upstairs Jill Quinn walks into her daughter's room and see notices that Sophia's bathroom door was closed and she slowly walks up to her door and opens the door she saw what every mother didn't want to see their daughter knocked out on the floor blood from Sophia's slit wrists' she screams in horror to see her daughter would even do something like that. Robert runs upstairs to Sophia's room and see the horror of what happened to Sophia.

"Sophia! Wake up! Sophia!" Robert tries to wake his daughter up, "Call the ambulance!"

Outside of the home Mike decided to follow the Fosters home he heads to his car until Rita runs out of the house to talk to Mike.

"Rita what is it? What's going on?" Mike asked.

"It's…its Sophia she tried to kill herself?!" Rita told him.

Rita turns back to house as Mike follow her back to the home they go into the house hoping that they can help the Quinn's with Sophia before it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 2

The ride was quiet and awkward between Brandon punching Robert Quinn in the face, Callie and Brandon ignited passionate kiss, then Jude telling his Moms that something happened between him and Connor, and to top it off Robert Quinn refusing to abandonment papers the only people who were okay was Mariana and Jesus who didn't know anything.

"Moms is everything okay?" Mariana asked them the quietness was getting to her, but her Moms didn't say anything at all everyone had an emotional day and it wasn't done not yet. Mariana huffed and puffed sitting back down next to Jesus no one else talked she whispers to Jesus, "Is it me or is everyone too quiet for their own good?"

"It is kinda odd isn't it?" Jesus replied.

The Fosters pull into their home everyone gets out of the car except of Lena and Stef. Stef places the car in park and sighed covering her hand over the left side of her face she doesn't even look at Lena she hears Stef beginning to cry as Lena tries to confront her she gestures no.

"Stef talk to me what's going on?" Lena tries to soothe her wife, "Come on you tell me anything…"

"It's…it's not fair…Lena!" Stef replied as her wife pulls her hair back so she can see Stef's face, "Callie is our daughter! He promised…her…promised me! He promised…." Stef cried as Lena hugs her soothing her from the pain.

"I know honey, I know imagine the pain that Callie must be feeling," Lena told her letting her wife have her moment in the car away from the kids.

Callie goes outside in the backyard and sits down by the tree in the backyard. She looks up at the sky and ponders. Brandon follows behind her and sits next to her, she doesn't look at him he tries to put his hands on her and she pulls away.

"Callie come on talk to me?" Brandon pleaded with her, "I know a lot has happened today and we should talk about it…about us?"

She looks down and turns to him, "Brandon…don't you get it, there is no us ever again I told before I want a family and nothing will stop me!"

"But…Callie?"

"No Brandon I'm sorry I was having a moment and…I just felt vulnerable and that was no excuse…and…" Callie tried to explain.

"Callie, Callie calm down," Brandon tells her he tries to grab her hands and she gets up.

"Brandon! Don't you get it this was a mistake I'm not going to let you come in between my happiness nor Robert I will be adopted by Stef and Lena if it's the last thing I do!" Callie told Brandon as she storms away from him leaving him frustrated.

"Dammit!" Brandon said pounding his fist in frustration.

Callie walks back in the house running upstairs to her room she shares with Mariana. Mariana notices and walks out of the house into the backyard where Brandon was she slowly walks over to the tree where Brandon had slid down trying to understand his mixed emotions.

"I taken you messed up again Brandon?" She asked him Brandon pretends he doesn't understand what his sister meant, "Don't pretend you know exactly what I mean!"

"I…I kissed Callie," Brandon told her.

Mariana pulls her hands up to her mouth, "I knew it you still have feelings for Callie, but my God Brandon I thought you already got through all of this I mean you have been off lately what else happened you haven't been the same since your dad broke up with Dani."

Mariana and the siblings had no idea what happened between Dani all they knew is that Mike broke up with her and ever since then Brandon hasn't been the same. Dani and Brandon had sex after Brandon was drunk trying to get over his feelings for Callie, but the probably is Brandon was underage and he was raped by Dani he feared to tell Mike and Stef because he felt like it was his fault and not Dani's, but Mike convinced him it wasn't his fault it was Dani because she was the adult and he was the teenager.

"Nothing Callie was going through some things and one thing led to another and I…we kissed," Brandon told Mariana.

"So what does this mean Moms are going to be upset if you guys start that again you both have to move on from whatever feelings you guys have for each other!" Mariana scolded Brandon.

"I know that!" Brandon told her in frustration trying to wrap his head over the entire situation, "I'm not an idiot and clearly she made it clear we can't be together! I get it…but it's just so hard to get over these feelings!"

Mariana felt bad for her brother the feelings that both Brandon and Callie have is overwhelming for both of them, but it more than Callie that got Brandon going trying to be as supportive as she can she tries to get Brandon to calm down.

"Okay, okay I understand I won't tell Moms, but you gotta talk to me…something is off with you so tell me what's going on with you?" Mariana pleaded with Brandon, "I'm your sister at least tell me what's going on maybe…I don't know maybe I can help you."

Brandon sighed…he knew he couldn't hold on to the secret much longer he already told his parents now it's time to tell his siblings whatever the consequences are.

Inside of the home of the Fosters Jude, the youngest was sitting in the living room he hadn't said much since talking to his Moms about his secret with Connor. Jude was very observant with everything that's happen to his family to him it feels like everything is falling apart and his fear is that he will lose his family. He turns on the X-Box ONE he begins to play Killer Instinct the reboot game of the series that was promoted when the X-Box ONE was launch Jude didn't know much about the game let alone it was a reboot of the old series from 1994, but for Jude it didn't matter it was just to make him forget about everything.

Jesus was chilling in his room he was laying down on his back looking at the ceiling of his room's roof thinking about his conversation between his birth mother and his sister. Jesus wondered maybe Mariana is been too tough on Ana I mean she's been through a lot. Jesus was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize that his phone was buzzing it was Hayley she was calling trying to get his attention, but Jesus ignored it. Days before at the Latino Culture Festival Jesus went behind his family back and got his first tattoo and not only was it first tattoo, but it was Hayley's name on the right side of his ribcage he wondered was Hayley right for him or not it was a puzzling thing not to mention his tattoo is starting to bothering him.

Stef and Lena finally walked into the house nothing was the same usually the house full of life and happiness, but instead full of despair and secrets. Stef walks pass the living room heading up the stairs to find Callie. Lena was worried about Stef she never seen Stef in rage before she fears the worst of what her wife might do, but instead she draws her attention to Jude she had to talk to him about Connor and her job.

Lena places her purse on the kitchen table she folds her hand slowly walk towards Jude she kneels next to him sliding up next to him Jude caught Lena on the side of face.

"Hey bud, you got a minute?" Lena asked places her hand on his back.

Jude politely pauses his games and places the X-Box One controller in front him giving Lena his full attention looking deep into her dark brown eyes she grabs both of his hands and rubs them with her thumbs.

"Jude, honey…listen it is not your fault that I quit my job," Lena explained, "I did what I did to stand up to bullying and I won't let anyone hurt, you're my son and I will fight for my kids got me?"

"Yeah..." Jude responded, "I did meant for any of this to happen. I promise I won't hang out with Connor anymore I'll find new friends whatever it takes…just don't send me away or give up on Callie because of me!"

Lena begins to tear up as Jude starts to cry she pulls Jude into her arms and let him cry rocking him back and forth. She rubs her hands through Jude hair telling him to let it out all of the pin up emotions he's been feeling.

Stef walks upstairs noticing Jesus she knocks on the door to get his attention.

"Hey bud is everything alright?" She asked.

He quickly lifts up from his bed facing Stef.

"Oh yeah I'm good…Mom, but what about you? Are you okay?" Jesus asked her.

"Yeah it's just work and stress getting to me," Stef lied to her son she didn't need anyone else worrying or stressing out about things, "Have you've seen Callie?"

"Oh…she's in her room," Jesus told her as Stef nods leaving her son to himself.

Stef walks in the room she sees Callie laying down on her bed facing the wall she can hear the light tears coming from Callie's eyes. It broke Stef's heart to see the pain that Callie is going through she sat to the side of the bed rubbing Callie's back starling her at first.

"Callie…" Stef called to Callie. She slowly turns around to face Stef wiping her eyes, "Callie I promise you this doesn't change anything…you are our daughter no matter what Robert Quinn says I won't give you up without a fight. Promise me don't let any of this consume you in despair and don't give up on us we will fight this!"

"I don't know it just seems like when I'm close to the sun it just seems like the moon blocks the sun!" Callie told Stef. She tries to calm Callie, but Callie was just too upset.

"Callie I know, but it will be alright you have to give it time and believe in me and Stef."

"You don't get it! It's not that I don't believe you or anything…it's just that I gave up too much for this I want a family so bad…and now I can't get adopted I'll never have a family a family that loves both me and Jude, now it's just only Jude! It was already bad enough I couldn't get adopted, but now to another family another connection of people I don't think anyone gets it! This is why…" Callie exclaimed to Stef, but she start breaking down Stef caught her hugging her tightly.

"You're right, but we will fight this! I can promise you that and I won't quit not until you're with us right where you belong this is your family forever and always!"

Outside of the Fosters home in the backyard Brandon just revealed his secret he's been holding in with Mariana.

"Oh my god Brandon…I'm so sorry to hear that!" Mariana covers her mouth trying to hold back the tears.

"No it's okay…"Brandon tells her.

"Brandon it is not okay! Dani used your moment of weakness your vulnerability with everything that happen between you and Callie I mean it's no wonder, but she was wrong don't let anyone make you think it's your fault!" Mariana tells him placing her hands on his.

"I know, but Callie…"

"No she needs a family, Moms will handle the Quinn's, but right now is that you get control of your life and make sure that whatever happened between you and Callie can never happen again," Mariana warns Brandon, "Beside I need a sister and I don't want Callie leaving us again okay?"

The house phone rings Lena hears the phone ringing she gets up telling Jude she'll be back she goes to the kitchen walking around the refrigerator as she answers the house phone.

"Hello…" She answers, "…Mike yeah she's here…wait, wait slow down…she what?!...Are you sure?...Okay, okay we're on our way!" She hangs up the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Jude asked.

"No it isn't, honey can you go and get Brandon and Mariana I'll go get your Mom and Callie," Lena tells Jude as he nods and goes to get Mariana and Brandon.

Lena runs upstairs she knocks on the door to get Jesus' attention, "Come on get ready we have to go now!" Jesus gets up quickly from his bed he gets ready.

Lena rushes in the room with Callie and Stef they both look at her in confusion wondering what Lena had to tell them.

"Love what is it?" Stef asked her.

"Sophia…we have to get to the hospital now!"

Sophia?! Callie's half-sister her name came out Lena's mouth Callie wondered why what could she have done that got her ended up in a hospital. Callie wondered was it what she had said she and Stef were both in a state of shock, but shook it off to gather their composer.

Everyone gathered in the living room trying to figure out what's happening and why did Lena need to get ready only Callie and Stef knew the rest was in the dark.

"Moms what's going on?!" Jesus asked.

"Yeah we're leaving again? You guys could tell us what's going on?!" Mariana added on.

Lena sighed looking at her worried family who all look confused and scared from what Lena was about to tell them.

"Sophia was found in her bathroom with both her wrist slashed Mike called me so we need to go!" Lena explained.

"Oh god I hope she's okay!" Mariana said in concerned.

"We do too love now everyone in the car you heard you're mom let's go!" Stef rushed all of the kids' outta of the house.

At the hospital Mike and Rita along with Quinn's were waiting for the report of Sophia's condition. Mike stood in the waiting room walking and pacing around. Rita had brought the girls as well they were all sitting all over the waiting room all worried too. Robert was standing near the door where he hopes someone will tell him something he hopes Sophia is alright. Jill was a mess sitting down placing her hands over head trying to figure out what's happening and why her daughter would ever do something like this.

Rita sees Jill upset she gets up from her seat and sits next to Jill trying to be there for her. She knows it tough she did after all found Sophia for a mother it's a lot to handle, but right now Jill needed her support.

"I mean…am I horrible mother?" Jill asked Rita trying to wrap her head around the situation, "I've fed her, I clothed her, I mean what else did I miss did I not love her enough?"

"No, no it's not like that, she is after a teenager…" Rita tells her putting placing her hand on Jill's kneecap rubbing back and forth to reassure her, "It's not your fault you gave her all the love and affection she knows you love her, but you never know what children deal with internally she might have been lonely, or maybe something at school could've got to her…it's tough being a parent believe I understand."

"Why didn't she just come to me?" Jill wondered, "If anything was going on she should've talked to me!"

Robert turns around overhearing Rita and Jill's conversation he knew the real reason along with Rita unaware of today's event with Callie and her adoption papers that Sophia ripped up.

Soon the Fosters came through the hospital rushing towards the waiting room. Everyone turn their attention when they see the Fosters arriving.

"Callie?!" Robert was shock to see the Fosters let along Callie after everything that happened, Callie sees Robert, as she tries not to look at him in his eyes she turns her attention to Rita and Jill.

Rita gets up and rushes over to Callie bringing her into a hug, brushing her hands through Callie hair, "You okay kid?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Callie tells her, "How's Sophia?"

"We haven't heard anything yet…" Mike cuts in, "She lost a lot of blood, right now in critical condition, I can't even imagine." He brushes his hair back placing his left hand on top of his hips in frustration.

"Thanks for the call Mike," Lena thanked him pulling her purse back on her shoulder. Jill walks over to Mike, Stef, and Lena trying to hold back the tears she had.

"Thank…thank you for coming it'll mean a lot to Sophia," Jill told Stef and Lena.

"It's going to be okay Jill," Stef soother her hugging her, "we're here for you and your family…" Stef glares at Robert as he looks down in shame.

"Callie!" Daphne called out to her she goes over to her friends from Girls United, "Are you going to be okay?"

The last time they saw Callie she was highly upset after finding out that Sophia ripped up the adoption paper all the happiness in Callie's heart turns to disappointment and despair. Not to mention after seeing Brandon punch Robert in the face what more could happen.

"Girl what in the world happen with Brandon?" Kiara asked her she knows that something set Brandon off and it wasn't just the adoption factor.

"Um…Brandon," Callie was caught off guard by the question it was too much going through her head it felt like it was enough to processing anything. She signals the girls to come outside of the hospital to talk to them about what was happening with Brandon.

"Um…thank you for coming to support us in our time of crisis," Robert thanks Stef and Lena.

"We're only here because she's Callie's sister and you helped Girls' United nothing else and nothing more!" Stef told him.

"If you let me explain…" Robert tries to calm Stef down.

"Wait…what's going on Robert? What do you need to explain?" Jill questioned her husband he was taken back by his wife trying to question him.

"Oh you don't know?" Stef asked her.

"Honey I don't think it's the time for this," Lena tells Stef, but she knew it was too late for that Stef was already angry and nothing else would stop her.

"No Jill should know," Stef tells Lena she turns to Jill, "He didn't tell you that Sophia ripped up the abandonment papers and when Callie tells him, Robert tells her he can't sign another one…both me and Callie knew this was a bad idea, but I tried to give it a chance just like Jude respect their wishes to see his father before we adopted him you're not messing with just Callie's life her brother Jude, my wife and my kids!"

"Robert is this true?" Jill asked her husband the shame and guilt was too much for him he turns away from her she covers her face in horror, "Robert how could you?!"

"I did what I thought was best for her Jill!"

"But she's their daughter now you didn't know her until a few months ago!" Jill explained, "We promised I know she's a part of you and your first love, but she has a family now and who are we to take that away from her?"

Callie, Daphne, Kiara finally gets outside in the front of the hospital making sure no one else was with them when Callie tell her friends what happened.

"Okay after I found out that Sophia ripped up the papers I told Robert, but he said he couldn't sign the abandonment papers talking about it was the hardest thing he's ever done and how much he loves me!"

"Hold up he told you he loves you?" Daphne said shocked by Callie confession, "Hold on a few months ago he didn't even know you existence now all of sudden he loves you what brought about this all of sudden?"

"Yeah girl that doesn't even makes sense!" Kiara added on.

"I think it was the speech I made and included the Quinn's as my family which technically they are, but the Fosters are my family now!"

"Okay girl, dish about Brandon cuz he was mad when came in that room and slugged Robert in the face!" Kiara said.

"Well of course I was upset and Brandon tried to confront me and I was vulnerable dealing with everything else trying to deal with Wyatt and Liam I felt like nothing will ever go right in life and he kissed me and I kissed him back it was a mistake!" Callie tells her friends.

"Girl no Brandon kissed you? I can't believe this I thought you were over him?" Daphne asked Callie.

"I am…at least I think I am, I know I want to be with the Fosters! I really do its just Brandon confuses me, but I told him that we can't we're going to be brother and sister whether he likes it or not," She tells them.

"I know Callie, but first you gotta get help for your ordeal with Liam until you're able to conquer that part of you you'll never be able to be happy," Kiara reminded her.

"I know that now, but it doesn't even matter because I won't be able to have either family now!"

"No that's not true Stef and Lena won't give up on you Rita and neither will us we got yo back Callie," Daphne told her.

Callie hugs her friends as they have a moment of understanding.

Inside of the hospital everyone continued to wait for the news on Sophia. Jill sat in the corner she couldn't believe that her husband and daughter would betray Callie and the Fosters like that she wondered what she could do to help, but she couldn't think about that right she wanted to make sure her daughter was safe first. Stef and Lena sat next to Rita and Jude. Jesus sat next to some of the Girls United Mariana and Brandon sat close to each other she wanted to be the support for her older brother. Mike and Robert were both standing up waiting for the doctor.

Finally the doctor came out Robert walks over to greet the doctor Jill get up and run over to hear the news from the doctor.

"Hello Mr. & Mrs. Quinn I have your daughter's results…" The doctor tells them.

"How is she?" Robert asked.

"It's not good, she's…" The doctor told them the condition of their daughter Jill cried as Robert held her up. Everyone else wondered what the doctor told them as they waited for the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 3

"..For now your daughter is in a comatose state," The doctor explained to the Quinn's all Jill could do was cry thinking the worst that her daughter will never wake up, "She slit her wrist deep almost enough to tear her nerve endings, but it didn't for right now she is in a state of comatose she will be on life support for the time being, I'm very sorry…"

Robert shook the doctor's hand, "No thank you for everything, just do whatever you can to wake her please." The doctor nodded leaving the parents to grief from the information that was delivered.

Jill falls to the ground in a panic as Robert tries to catch her. Mike Stef and Rita rushes to Jill's aid knowing the news she must've heard was painful. Robert holds his heart broken wife rocking her back and forth she tears into her husband's sleeve screaming as everyone tries to consul her.

"Honey it's going to be okay, she'll be fine!" Robert tells her, but Jill was too far into her emotions to hear Robert, "Sophia will be fine, believe me I do whatever it takes to help our daughter."

"He's right," Rita reassures Jill placing her hands on her knee rubbing back and forth gently giving her confront from horrible news, "She's going to be just fine…"

Stef looks over to the kids and back at Jill she begins to fill a little bit guilty from coming at Robert when she and her family arrived. She sat back remembering that Robert only has two kids and Sophia is Jill's only child if anything had happened to Brandon it would push her over the edge. Stef was totally caught by her emotions of what if she didn't realize Lena was rubbing her left hand to giving her some confront as well not too long ago both her and Brandon were both in the hospital scared the living hell out of Lena and the kids.

"Honey are you ok?" Lena asked her dazed wife, Stef snaps back looking deep into her wife's eyes, "It's okay…I understand." With those words Stef kissed her right hand thanking her.

Callie, Daphne, and Kiara walked into the hospital to hear the news leading to the condition of Sophia. They all knew it wasn't good everyone was quiet thinking to themselves as if all life was sucked from their very souls.

Stef and Lena along with Quinn's looked up as Callie enters with Daphne and Kiara. Tears streaming from Jill's face trying to dry them with the few tissues box the hospital had curiosity places in the waiting room. Stef and Lena got up to hug Callie they embrace her holding on to her before letting go.

"Love…"Stef begins to speak to Callie, "as you know…Sophia slit her wrists, she right now on life support in a comatose state for now there doing everything they can to help her."

Callie begins to tear up hearing the news, she blamed herself she called her sister a spoiled brat pushing her and Robert away and pushing Sophia over the edge to slit her wrist she knew about pain and loneliness, but to her what could Sophia have known about it she had everything Callie wanted… a family, she remember how she was closed to have it.

She flashback to Adoption Day everyone was there The Fosters, her brother Jude, Wyatt, Connor, Rita, and Girls' United it was the best day every it was the day she dreamed of for so long after losing her mother in a car accident something that til this day haunts her she remember how she wished she could've told her mother she loved her before she left, but now she has a family that wants her even with her flaws and the mistakes she made. Deep in Callie's heart she knew her mother would be proud that her and Jude will have a family that loves her just like her mother did.

Callie along with Jude were greeted by everyone who showed up to support them, Stef walked over to the crowd of people to gather both Callie and Jude. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Stef asked Jude and Callie as they follow her to where Lena was standing.

Lena and Stef braced themselves to tell Callie and Jude the news about their adoption. "So there's a…um…a problem with the adoption…with Callie's paperwork," Stef tells the confused Jacob's siblings.

"What…what is it?" Callie asked them.

"The um…the court needed your original birth certificate," Lena explained, "I guess there were duplicates in your foster care file…and um when they got yours…"

"…There was a different name," Stef continued on, "listed as your father."

Callie and Jude were standstill from the information that Stef and Lena told them how in the world could Callie has a different father wasn't Donald Jacob always her father why would her mother keep this information from her and Jude. It felt like a world was beginning to shatter in front of her all the hard work she did to be with the Fosters and now bam a road block in slapping her in her face what was she suppose to do?

"So…Donald isn't my name?" Callie questioned all her life she thought Donald was it had to be a lie what else could it be or a mistake by accident.

"Not according to the birth certificate…um it says Robert Quinn," Lena tells them confused by the name she just told Callie and Jude, "Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Quinn is my middle name, but mom said it was a family name so…" Callie tells them now questioning what her mother was hiding from her Robert Quinn is her father and her middle name is Quinn, "what does this mean?"

"We…we don't know," Lena told her.

"We'll talk to Donald see what he knows, we'll figure something out I promise," Stef tells them, "Okay, but until then…"

"I'm not getting adopted…" Callie cuts in she knew that means she wasn't going to have the family she dreamed of.

"Not today," Lena tells her, "but you are getting adopted Callie we promise!"

Jude was bystander in the entire conversation, he couldn't believe what he heard he and his sister has different fathers and the dream that Callie and him dreamed of about having a family wouldn't happened he couldn't leave Callie behind, "Well I'm not getting adopted without you…"

"No Jude," Callie cuts her brother off she knew this was important to him and she won't stand in his way of having a family, "Okay we've waited too long for this day okay I'm not going to let you do this…"

"But…"

"No it's okay, it's okay hey I'm okay…" Callie tells him as he begins to cry saddened by his sister's decision, "I'm okay alright today is your day…and you are going to walk in there into that court room and official, official become a member of this family okay?"

"Okay," Jude replied trying not to cry as Callie wipes the tears from his face.

"Okay," She kisses her baby brother reassuring everything is alright that she will be fine it's just a small set back, as Lena and Stef watches the touching moment between Callie and Jude, "okay I'mma get some air,"

"Callie!" Both Lena and Stef called out to her.

"I'll be back," Callie promised them leaving a heartbroken Jude with Stef and Lena as Brandon walks up to them wondering what's going on. Rita notices the mood change in Callie and excuses herself to follow Callie out of the building.

"Hey," Rita called to Callie, "hey hey hey Callie! What's going on what's happening? What happened what?"

"I…I can't get adopted," Callie tells Rita, "Apparently something's wrong went wrong with my birth certificate…like nothing…nothing ever works out you know like the whole freaking universe is against me!"

"I'mma let you in on a little secret Cal," Rita tells her, "The universe isn't against anybody. I know it feels that way right now. I'm telling you that's not how it works, life is a mixed bag we all gets some good…and we all get some bad the more time you spend figuring out all the ways the world is trying to screw with ya, well…the more you're going to find. Listen this sucks I know big time and I do not know how it's going to end, but I know you! I know when its gets hard that you want to run, but I'm telling you that you got to fight that sometimes you got to stick around long enough for your luck to find you." Rita wipes the tears from the left side of Callie's face letting Callie absorb what she told her Callie smiles and walks back into the building with Rita as everyone gather for Jude's adoption.

She remembered how happy Jude was and she wanted that happiness and it was stolen not once, but twice even though she was mad at Sophia she couldn't help, but feel guilty over what she say to her sister.

"Are you going to be okay?" Lena asked rubbing Callie face.

"Yeah can I see her?" Callie asked.

Stef and Lena looked at each other then Robert and Jill for acknowledgement they nodded yes to allow Callie to see her. She walks pass Stef and Lena as the Quinn's tell her the room so she can go alone to see Sophia.

She opened the room door to see Sophia lying in the hospital bed unconscious in her comatose state. Her face was paled, but peaceful as if Sophia was dreaming instead of unconscious. Callie walks over to her she looks at her moving some hair out of her face she could feel Sophia's body light in and out of exhales. She pulls a chair up to Sophia and sits down she just stares at Sophia almost in angry, but then she felt guilt and sorrow.

"You know I should be upset with you…" Callie began shaking her head, "but then I remember it's not your fault just like it's not my fault either…I know you wanted a family, so did I! I wanted one too, but see that's where you and I are different Sophia…you see you have a family you always had, but for me and Jude we grew up in system and my mom and not having in family member we were shipped into the foster care we didn't know about Robert my mom didn't tell me about him. We…I mean I didn't know that Donald Jacob wasn't my real father maybe if I knew maybe if we knew we could've all lived together you know? You, me and Jude maybe in another time, but for now The Fosters is my family I love them and they love me Jude found a home with them and I'm almost there I almost crossing the finish line and not you nor Robert will stop me. I'm truly sorry about all of this…but we both can't run from our problems we have to face it just like I have to…"

A knock at the door interrupts Callie it was a nurse, "It's time to go miss." The nurse tells Callie she nods getting up from her seat wiping her tears from her face. "Everything's going to alright we'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Callie said walking out of the room being greeted by Jude and Stef.

"You're going to be okay love?" Stef asked her opening her left arm to embrace Callie.

"Yeah…I'm going to be fine…I promise," Callie tells her.

"Is Sophia okay?" Jude asked her.

"Yeah buddy she's fine…she'll be okay for now," Callie reassures Jude rustling through his hair, "It's ok bud the doctors will make sure everything is okay."

Lena walks over with the rest of the Fosters, "Okay it's getting late I think we should head home, remember you all have school tomorrow."

"For what?! I don't even want to go to school since you're not going to be the vice principal anymore!" Mariana said to her moms pouting.

"Hey that's not excuse young lady you will be going to school tomorrow understand?" Stef scolded her.

"I'll figure something out we'll be okay always have always will now gather your things and head to car while me and your mother talk to the Quinn's and Mike," Lena tells them.

"Go on…" Stef told the kids as they walk towards the exit of the hospital.

"Callie wait…"Rita called out to her, "You going to be okay? I mean with all of this?"

"Yea…yeah I'm going to be fine…the Fosters is my family and I won't give up on being part of their family…it's just a setback…" Callie tells Rita.

She congratulates Callie she knows that Callie would usually run from all of this. To be honest she was surprised that she didn't after all Callie put everyone through the ringer from kissing Brandon, running away with Wyatt, running away from Wyatt, Lena and Stef, and abandoning Jude the list goes on, but Rita gave her the tools and tough love to make sure Callie knows that she can't keep running from everything that she has to face her problems head on.

The doctor met up with the Quinn's and the Fosters to tell them about Sophia's condition.

"Doctor is there anything else we can do for Sophia?" Robert asked the doctor.

"Yes I ran some blood test on your daughter her blood levels are low she'll need a blood transfusion we'll need blood samples from you, your wife and even Callie to treat Sophia if not…well," The doctor told them.

"Wait why Callie?" Stef asked the doctor.

"She is Sophia's sister her blood just might work as a match if both parents aren't a match, so we have to check all qualified candidates including Callie so we can't miss this chance," The doctor explained.

"Okay we'll talk to Callie about this later we have to give her time," Lena told the doctor thanking her she grabs Stef's shoulder to tell her it was time to leave, "We'll do what we can to help Sophia we assure you."

"Thank you," Jill thanked them as they left the hospital.

The Fosters all gathered into the minivan driving out of the hospital drive way heading home leading all questions for everyone with answers that couldn't be answered. It was exhausting day one that this family experienced before. They finally arrived home as the kids scurried into the house leaving Lena and Stef to themselves.

Lena could see the frustration in Stef's face she knew how much of a toll this day put her through and talking it out wouldn't help her much. She felt like her wife was in pain and no one could help of course being a cop does that Stef was the tough one always trying to protect the family with everything she had, but Lena wanted her to know that they were partners and she has to let her help her out at least try.

"Honey…"Lena begin gently touching her wife's right palm, "I know today has been exhausting with the kids and the Quinn's and me, but I'm here to help you don't think you have to fight this alone because you don't I'm right here by your side."

"Oh honey…I love you so much, but love look at everything we have to deal with I worry about Callie the most I don't want her to have another relapse," Stef responded before turning to her wife looking deep into her eyes, "We love Callie she knows that, but look at everything's that's happening especially with the lost of the baby I mean…" Stef cut herself off thinking about everything that happened today or could've been.

"Stef listen to me! It's not your fault about the baby or me losing my cool at work, just like it's not your fault Callie has different dads we couldn't have known that!"

"Yeah, but Lena…"

"No buts we will fight this Callie will get adopted by us I won't let her and Jude be separate no matter who we have to fight to get her we fought for her before and we'll fight again!"

Stef smiles at her as soft tears streamed from her face she pulls closer to her wife and passionately kisses Lena. With her wife's support and love she knew that they can do anything.

Upset Jude was sitting on his bed it's been a busy day he had forgot his cell phone it was 3 missed called and 7 missed text messages from Connor he didn't tell him about the fundraiser so Connor didn't know where Jude was since he didn't talk to him since Connor had told him about his father spanking him at 13 still, but Jude it was more to the story plus he knew it was about them sharing the tent. Thoughts were everywhere confusing Jude and guilt loomed because of Lena quitting her job and Connor being hurt from just them being friends with each other it was overwhelming for Jude.

Jude was lost in thoughts thinking about Connor whether he should call him or not he didn't notices that Callie had walked in the room she sat next to him looking at him as he looks down fiddling with his hand she places her on his as she turns to her.

"Jude is everything okay?" Callie asked she didn't want her little brother to fall back into his selective muteness it's Jude way of dealing with anxiety when problems happen that he can't control, "Come on buddy talk to me, you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah it's…it's just not fair you know?" Jude tells her. Callie understood what Jude was trying to tell her it sucks that something always happening to her and Jude is just there as collateral damage and it wasn't right, "I mean all of this mom dying, then dad going to jail, you finding out that dad isn't your real dad, you have a half sister, me getting adopted without you, Connor, then Connor and his dad it's just not fair why can't…"

"Slow down Jude…"Callie told her anxious brother she knew everything was hitting him at once, "Bud I know it seems a lot, but none of this is our fault it's just how life was dealt to us, but you our part of this family I'm part of this family The Fosters is our home remember that, okay?"

"Okay…"

Callie was sparked by Jude mention of Connor and his father she thought they had repaired their relationship? "Jude, what about Connor?" She notices Jude phone was lighted up by messages and missed called from Connor, "What happened I thought you and him had settle your differences when you start back talking to him? He is calling you aren't you call him back?"

"I don't know Connor got in trouble with his father the other day over us sharing a tent," Jude explained to her.

"Okay so his dad is mad that you guys shared a tent, but that doesn't makes since you guys have been spending the night at each other's homes now it's a problem since when?"Callie wondered it made no sense since Connor was over here more than any other person outside of the Fosters' family now it's a problem what changed?

"Since the day after the batting cage Connor was having a rough time at batting and his dad didn't make it any better, he was kinda belittling him everytime he messed up and I was good at it after a few swings, Connor was frustrated after our time batting and I confront him the next day I asked him to come over to play the new video game that Moms had brought me and he said he couldn't come over because his dad thinks I'm gay so we can't be friends," Jude told his sister reliving the painful memories in his mind.

It was a lot for Callie to take in she was upset at Connor's father because he known Jude and Connor are best friends and because he has suspicious about Jude's sexuality he cause a rift between them it was unforgivable.

"Wait, so that explains when he showed up at the party?!" Callie asked Jude he nodded, "And then his dad bursting through the house looking for him!"

"Yeah…Connor offered a secret friendship because he didn't care if I was gay or not, but I got mad cause he couldn't stand up to his father and after he lied to me about standing up to his father just to see me…he said he "didn't want to hurt my feelings"…"

"So basically it was me and Connor's fault while you didn't talk we were the cause of your selective muteness!" Callie knew she was responsible, but now Jude confessed that Connor was also a factor it took a little guilt off of her, "That day at the hospital when I told you have to talk to us it wasn't just meant for me it was also meant for Connor and you repaired your friendship because you saw how much it was hurting him, but then the tent why was that such a big deal?"

"I accepted the fact that for now we had to be friends in secrets, when we camping Connor assist we share a tent and I told him his father would not improve, but that didn't stop him then something happened between the two of us…"

"What happened?"

Jesus was in the bathroom looking at his tattoo he got on his body it was Hayley's name he thought by putting her name on his abdomen he was proving that he cared about her, but he sees her differently now, but now what was he suppose to do with this tattoo on his body. Mariana walked in grabbing something out of the bathroom mirror she looked at the tattoo in disguise.

"You really should get that check it looks like its infected or something we have to tells Moms," Mariana tells her twin brother.

"No you promised!" Jesus told her.

"Okay I did, but Jesus look at it!" Mariana told him she notices it not healing right its purplish black, "I mean a tattoo is suppose to heal, but look at it how much longer are you going to keep this up you made a mistake, yeah Moms are going to be mad, but it's better than this!"

"I'll handle it!'

"Whatever you're so stubborn you know that!" Mariana tells him pushing him out of the way walking back to her room.

Brandon was sitting downstairs at the kitchen table thinking about everything. He had to process everything that was happening between the rape with Dani, him and Lou, Callie and him kissing each other, he knew it was wrong, but he still wasn't over her and maybe part of her wasn't over him either, but family was more important than then Callie and him being together and he had to know that.

Stef and Lena finally walked in the house Lena takes off her coat placing it on the coat rake they notices Brandon sitting at the kitchen table quiet he just looks at his Moms with deep sorrow.

"Hey B is everything alright?" Stef asked.

"Yeah I'm good just processing a lot of things right now…" Brandon tells them.

"Okay, but you know we have to talk about what happened between you and Robert hopefully he doesn't press charges against you…" Stef tells him standing across the table leaning against the counter top facing Brandon as Lena sits next him.

"You have to understand what you did was not okay, I know you were trying have Callie's back because of the news of her not being adopted upset her, but charging in fist first that was more like a boyfriend and not as big brother Brandon, you have to move on from Callie and I know you just trying to help sweetheart, but you went about it the wrong way…" Lena tells Brandon taking both his hands into hers, "We're all mad and I promise we will help Callie she will get adopted."

"But how?" Brandon asked his Moms he wasn't so sure since the papers are tore up, "Robert said he couldn't sign them again!"

"Don't you worry about that we'll handle that young man, you go upstairs and we'll talk about your punishment later," Stef cuts him off as he leaves his Moms in the kitchen to think.

Lena lets out a soft sigh, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to tell Callie about the blood transfusion and that she might be a match," Stef noted.

"When?"

Before Stef could say anything her phone rang it was Mike on the phone she answers, "Mike now it's not the best time to be calling right now…wait what?! Okay…really? Okay thanks bye."

"Who was that?"

"It was Mike he called to tell me that neither Robert nor Jill is blood donor match which means most likely…"

"Callie will have to do the blood transfusion!"

Lena and Stef couldn't believe it even more placed on their plates how were they going to tell Callie that she was going to have do a blood transfusion to help her sister the same sister who ripped up her papers and prevented her from having a family?


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 4

It was another morning, another day at the Fosters' home everyone was up the house was bustling with each member of the Fosters prepare for the day. As usual Jude was the first up having already showered dressed eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. Callie was upstairs in her room shared with Mariana drying her soaked hair after getting out of the shower while Mariana continues to decided what outfit goes with her shoes she wanted to wear and Callie trying to help her pick her outfit. Jesus was in the bathroom looking at the tattoo he gotten he places Vaseline and burning alcohol he yipped for a bit before placing cloth Band-Aid on his abdomen. He grabs his white tank pulls over his shoulders making sure not to unsettle the work he just did. Brandon finally walked downstairs he greets Jude by ruffling through his brown hair and Jude smiles he walks over to the refrigerator opens it looking for something to snack on instead he grabs Minute Maid Orange Juice before grabbing a glass to pour it in.

Upstairs Lena and Stef were getting ready even though Lena quit her job she wanted to visit the Quinn's at the hospital maybe there was another option beside the alternative. Stef had loaded her uniform and weapon before going to the bathroom to greet her wife.

"Are we going to tell Callie about the blood transfusion?" Stef asked her wife kissing her on her left side of her cheek and she grabs her by the waist.

"Hmmm that's what I'm going to find out today," Lena replied trying to focus on fixing her hair while her wife distracts her with kisses. She turns around facing her wife kissing her.

"Well makes sure you go through all options before we just tell Callie about the blood transfusion and I know there's not a lot of time we only have 48 hours to make a decision and we can't wait for so long," Stef told Lena.

"Okay I'll go to the hospital and check out Sophia's condition and call you later."

"Good we still have to talk about your job too, there's only so much saving we both have before it's gone, I'll call you when I get to the office."

Stef had to leave earlier than everyone else to work on special case usually she'll tell Lena, but this case was different from others and she needed to be at work on time. She comes downstairs to see the kids "Morning my babies I hope you all have a good day I'll be home a little bit later have a good day at work and try not get on Momma's nerves," Stef told her kids walking out of the house.

Lena finally walks down the stairs as everyone was finishing up breakfast Lena didn't tell Callie about the blood transfusion as she gave her nervous fake smile when Callie smiled back at Lena. "Did everyone finish their breakfast and finish their morning chores?"

"Yeah I finished my chores and cleaned my room," Brandon told his mom.

"Um…yeah I did too," Jesus said, but Lena knew he was lying knowing her son he probably didn't even clean his side of the room or worst made Jude do it.

"Uh huh…sure or did you make sweet little Jude do it Jesus?" Lena questioned him as Jude smiles, but Jesus didn't even though he wished he did since Jude was always up first in the morning, but then he'll get in trouble just like last time when he and Jude got into the argue about "Jesus Time" and Jude threw a book at him.

"I didn't get a chance to I had to get ready for school mom you know it takes a lot to get ready surely you can understand that," Mariana made an excused to Lena, but she wasn't buy it basically Mariana is too self-absorbed within her looks to do chores.

"Well I finished mines…" Callie said eating a strip of bacon.

"See mom Callie got it covered…"

"No I got mines done, not yours. Your own your own you hear Mom you have to do your own chores," Callie grabs the dishes off of the kitchen table and places them in the sink and begins washing them.

"Hey I thought you had my back?" Mariana snuffed as the family laughed at her embarrassing her as she folded her arms.

"Alright everyone quick fooling around and get ready for school we need to hurry up I have to take care of some things…so come everyone." Lena said to her family rushing the family to the minivan.

Lena quickly pulls in the parking lot of Anchor Beach Community Charter School as the kids get out of the car and head into the school. Lena puts the card in reverse, but before she could pull out Timothy ran up to the van.

"Lena, Lena wait!" Timothy called out the literature and father of Lena's unborn deceased daughter he tried to get her attention, "Lena wait for a second! Can we talk?"

"Timothy, not right now I have other things I have to!" Lena tells him. In truth it because seeing Timothy remind her of the daughter that died due to Lena having preeclampsia 20 weeks into the pregnancy and the baby died something that took a toll on the Fosters especially Lena, but she and Timothy never had talked about the baby she knew eventually she and Timothy would have to talk about it just not so soon.

"Lena please…" Timothy pleaded with her she pulled the car into drive back into the driveway and turns off the car getting out of the car folding her hands.

"Okay what do you want Timothy?" Lena asked aggravated.

"Lena we have to talk about the baby…" Timothy told her, but Lena did not want to hear it.

"Timothy…it's not the right time or the place for this…so if…"

"Lena…you quit your job, it wasn't because of Jude it was because of the baby so yeah this has everything to do with the baby you quit your job because of the loss of your baby, the school board wants you back you can't leave!"

"I have to protect Jude from people like Mr. Stevens! I don't think bringing the loss of my daughter as reason to talk to me about my job!"

"It is because you're the Vice Principal of this school and your emotions of your daughter clouded your judgment you can do a lot more good inside of the school as the vice principal then outside as stay at home mom!"

Lena huffed in frustration, talking to Timothy about her loss of her job and child maybe it was clouding her judgment she wanted to be in denial, but how much could she avoid the pain she pushed away?

Inside of Anchor Beach Community Charter School the school was bustling with students back from their weekends the Fosters' siblings had all disrupted through the school you can hear some of the kids whispering about things they didn't want others to see. Other students gossiping about other students or something they saw on TV. The jocks chilling at the edge of hallway talking about practicing for later today while the cheerleaders trying to get some of their attentions. Callie walked up to her locker she opens her locker rustling through it to grab her two textbooks. Wyatt had walked up to her locker waiting for Callie to close her locker so he can talk to her. Callie finally closed her locker to see Wyatt leaning in her direction starling her a bit.

"Hey…" Wyatt said.

"Jesus, Wyatt you scared me…" Callie exclaimed hitting him with her notebook on her left shoulder he flinched from the hit, "Why in the world were creeping up on me?"

"Sorry Callie I just wanted to know how the fundraiser went this weekend you didn't call or text," Wyatt said as they both continued to walk down the hallway, "So how was it?"

Callie completely forgot to call Wyatt with everything that happened it was so much to for her to process. Wyatt was completely unaware that her and Brandon kissed the day before at the fundraiser or that Sophia's is in the hospital because she slit her wrist not mention that she can't get adopted by the Fosters because Robert won't sign the abandonment papers after Sophia ripped up the papers.

"Um…yeah I'm sorry it was a lot going on…and um I forgot to call," Callie told Wyatt trying to gather her thoughts. Wyatt knew something was bothering her Callie wasn't good at hiding her emotions and problems.

"Callie talk to me, what happen?" Wyatt asked her pulling her outside of the school to sit down by a nearby bench next to plant sprouting around the bench area.

"…I can't get adopted!" Callie told him Wyatt looked in disbelief Callie told him that last time when she found out about Robert Quinn being her father he places his hand on her left knee soothing her.

"Wait, what do you mean you can't get adopted? Remember you told me that Robert signed the abandonment papers!" Wyatt remember Callie telling him she'll soon be part of the Fosters she was excited when Robert called and told her that he signed the abandonment papers.

"Well looks like things changes because Robert refused to sign the papers!" Callie explained, "Sophia ripped up the papers and Robert won't sign another document I'll never have a family!"

"Slow down Callie! You will have a family the Fosters will adopt you! Don't panic everything's going to fine, I'll be by the side the whole way through I promise!"

Callie begins to shake out of control Wyatt tries to get her attention places his hands on both sides of her face so she can focus on him. She finally looks at him calming down, but it was too much still going on she wanted her family and now she might never ever get to have it.

Jesus was walking in the hallway when Emma snuck up on the side of him shoving him as she laughed. Jesus brushed her off laughing as well he was relieved that it wasn't Hayley, but not mention it was a good thing Emma had pushed him on his right side and not his left where his Hayley tattoo was bothering him.

"So stranger you didn't show up to the award ceremony what happened?" Emma asked him.

"Um…oh yeah I had to take care of some things…"Jesus lied to Emma she wasn't aware that he blew off the ceremony to be with Hayley when she told him about her parents getting a divorce, "You know family business and stuff like that."

"Well Foster you missed a good party!" Emma nudge him smiling as Jesus smiles back half way, "I'll see you at practice later today Foster, try to be there and not skip out on us!" Emma walks away leaving Jesus in the hallway.

Jesus walks over to his locker opening his locker with his combination he was given he opens his locker and places his backpack in his locker while he grabs two textbooks for his first two classes, Mariana walks up to him leaning her back to the locker next to Jesus'.

"So what are you going to do about Hayley and the tattoo?" Mariana asked her annoyed twin brother, "I mean you going have to tells Moms eventually..."

"I don't know yet, but you promised you wouldn't tell Moms so I'll figure something out and Hayley I don't know what to do to be honest," Jesus responded closing his locker as both he Mariana roam the hallway on their way to their classes, "She seemed off or something…I don't know and I do want to work things out with Emma."

"Well you have to do something especially with that tattoo, it looks like it's been infected I don't want you to end up in the hospital I had enough of those by now," Mariana reminded him after seeing their grandfather, Stef when she got shot, Brandon when he was beaten and his was smashed by Vito and his friends, Lena when she lost the baby and now Sophia in the hospital she didn't want her twin brother to next on the list.

Jude arrived at his locker opening his locker gathering his supplies as quick as possible he was trying to avoid seeing Connor. After that night at the tent and Connor's father spanking him because there were friends he blames his self for Connor getting in trouble. Callie was the only person beside Jude and Connor who knew what happened between them he told his Moms, but he didn't tell them what they did. He closes his locker quickly as quickly as his locker closed Connor was standing there as if he magically appeared from out of thin air Jude jumped back he was little jumpy from Connor's startled.

Jude turns around and walks away he couldn't look at Connor's face especially with bruise across the right side of the face that he got from his dad. Connor of course loves his dad and he would never say that Mr. Stevens would do that, but Jude knew what abuse looks like he's been in plenty of Foster homes to tell the signs when physical abuse is involved, but Connor didn't want to tell him that his father beats him instead he uses the excuse of being spanked at his age. Connor followed behind Jude trying to get his attention with students walking in between their paths he finally caught Jude at the corner of the hallway.

"Jude talk to me!' Connor demanded as Jude stops in his tracks trying not to turn around to look at Connor, "You're upset? I know you are! You're upset at me you're upset at your sister and Sophia, but if you're going to be upset with anyone it's me!"

Jude turns around to see Connor's plead on his face he wondered what could know and why would he be upset even though he was clearly upset with Connor, but only because of the circumstances that's happened.

"Look Jude I don't want this to be awkward between us we're best friends and…" Connor pleaded, "I'm just going through a lot as well! It'll be nice to have my best friend by my side is all…"

"Connor…"Jude cuts him off, "you have to find another friend, everything in your life was fine until you became friends with me. Face it as long as I'm in your life your dad will keep abusing you and if I'm that cause, I will never be able to forgive myself."

"No you don't understand give me a chance to explain, there's a lot I have kept from you," Connor explained, but what was Connor keeping from Jude that explained all of this.

"Okay fine Connor we'll talk at lunch then," Jude told him as he walks away from him heading to his first period class leaving sorrowful Connor in the hallways.

At the hospital the Quinn's were in Sophia's room watching her to see if any conditions have changed since last night. Robert paces himself around the room, as Jill looks at her daughter moving her hair out of Sophia's face she rubs her cheeks and smiles for a bit.

"What's taking the doctor so long?" Robert asked Jill.

"He'll be here soon we just have to be patience is all Robert…" Jill tried to calm her clearly upset husband, but it was no point he wanted answers from the doctor about his daughter no matter what money he had to spend he wanted to know if there any other options left open.

"What if she says no?" Robert told his wife.

"Can you blame her thought Robert?" Jill replied as her husband turn his full attention to her question, "Really Robert I can't believe you and Sophia I'm disappointed by the both of you look at what you're actions caused…Sophia's in coma and Callie has no family!"

"Honey are you blaming me? She is my daughter…"

"Yes Robert I get it she is your daughter you're right you have the right to be her father, but what you don't have the right to do is take away her family from her because she reminds you of your first love!" Jill stood up angry flared from her face as she confronted her husband, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you another child I'm sorry about the three miscarries before Sophia you think I wanted to have an only child no I wanted more kids, but I couldn't give them to you! I know you settle for me after you're family found out about you and Colleen she was your first love and now that there's a piece of her out there in the world you won't let her go!"

"Jill it's not like that…" Robert tries to calm his enraged wife down, but she didn't want to hear it she brushes pass him storming her way out of the room.

Robert was left frustrated by his wife's action, he didn't want to admit that she was right Colleen was the love of his life his first love and Callie looking so much like him he just didn't know what he should do he can't leave Callie with Fosters he wanted his daughter as much as Sophia wanted a sibling. He walks over to Sophia and kneels next to her bed maybe everything is a mistake maybe if he had been more honest with the Fosters, Callie and Sophia things could've turned out different.

Rita pulled into the hospital's parking lot she puts her car in park proceeding to the hospital she decided to check in at the hospital to check up on Sophia's condition she sees Jill outside of the hospital's entrance physically upset with her argument with her husband. Rita meets Jill outside to see what was going on with Jill she was unaware of the argument between the Quinn's.

"Hey Jill what's going on?" A concerned Rita asked Jill who was highly upset, "Jill it's okay you can talk to me."

"It's nothing me and Robert got into an argument…I," Jill sighed trying to get it together, "I don't know what to do anymore…this thing with Callie and Robert now Sophia it's a lot to take in! It really is hard I want to support Callie, but I just don't know how…to be honest I don't know if I really handle all of this actually!"

"Whoa…whoa it's okay Jill I understand," Rita tells her, "believe me I understand the universe sucks just like I told Callie, but you can't fight what you can't control I know you want to do everything for your family be there and support them, but as women we're allow to have those moments we can't always be stable you have pain that you need to let out and not let them bottle and fester them you have to let it go and then walk back in there as a strong woman you break in private but strong in public."

Jill breaks down as Rita opens her arms to let Jill in as she sobs uncontrollably as Rita rocks her back and forth comforts her as best she could. After a while of having a heart to heart moment Rita slowly escorts Jill back into the hospital.

Stef arrived at the precinct Mike was waiting next to her desk drinking some coffee black no cream just like he likes it except for being up early in morning he finally convince Captain Roberts to let him take morning shifts again exchange for him going to his AIA meetings and weekly sobriety tests it was a lot, but Mike could handle it.

"Morning Stef you finally arrived!" Mike said as Stef rushes in putting her belongings on her desk. She sits down at her desk rubbing her face, "you look like hell Stef."

"Ha…ha very funny Mike you really can't blame me," Stef giggled in frustration as Mike poured her some coffee.

"Did you hear anything from the Quinn's about Sophia's condition?" Mike asked handing her the coffee Stef accepted the coffee taking a sip and then sighing "Is it that bad?"

"Yes we just found out that Sophia needs a blood transfusion and they need Callie to give blood…" Stef explains to Mike he puts his coffee down on Stef desk, "I mean first the adoption falls through then Sophia's rips up the adoption papers and Robert refuses to sign what more can Callie go through?"

"Man that sucks, have you and Lena told Callie about the blood transfusion? I mean isn't there a short window of opportunity or something?"

"Yeah, but how can we tell Callie that hey you know your sister that ripped up your abandonment papers that your sister need a blood transfusion and you need donate to her to help her survive! I mean how can I tell that to Callie?"

"That is a tough one, but what are you guys going to do about it?"

Stef really haven't thought about what she and Stef should do, but they can't wait for so long. Sophia can't wait until Callie or the Fosters decide when they want to they had to act quickly if not sooner.

Lena arrived at the hospital running into Rita who sitting in the waiting room. Rita gets up and greets Lena with a hug.

"Lena how are you?" Rita asked Lena.

"I'm good," Lena said, "How about you?"

"I'm good, but how is Callie doing with all of this? I know it must be hard on her…"

"Yeah she's okay as well Callie could be, how's the condition with Sophia? I know the doctor told us that she needs a blood transfusion, but asking Callie is the hard part…"

"Wait they want Callie to do the blood transfusion for Sophia?" Rita was shocked to hear what Lena told her, "I know her condition isn't good, but Callie giving her blood I don't know it seems so soon…"

"But we can't wait if her condition turns for the worst she could die and no matter what problems me and Stef have we can't let Sophia die we have to talk to Callie about the blood transfusion."

It was late afternoon outside of Anchor Beach Community Charter School most of the students were out for lunch Callie and Wyatt met outside on the bench near the beach. Brandon watches them from a distance wondering if they were talking about Callie and him kissing. Mariana ran into Hayley from the dance team she didn't really want to talk to her.

"Mariana wait up can we talk?" She asked.

"Why should I?" Mariana asked, "So what you can try to manipulate my brother again with your lies?"

"No it's not like that I was just…"

"Just what nothing…no wonder your boyfriend broke up with you. I mean you're controlling and manipulative you made Jesus miss his award ceremony, then you use your parents' divorce as another excuse, so yeah I don't want to talk you unless you apologize to Jesus and break up with him!"

"You can't expect me to break up with Jesus!"

"I can because you're not good for him at all!" Mariana told her as she walks away from Hayley.

Stef arrived at the school at the same time as Lena she kisses Lena on her cheek asking her about Sophia's condition.

"Hey love, how's Sophia?" Stef asked Lena.

"I'm fine honey, but Sophia's condition is worsen by each minute if Callie don't give her the blood transfusion…she could die and we can't let that happen," Lena explains, "Where is Callie?"

"She should be outside at lunch."

Stef and Lena walked to the outside courtyard they see Callie and Wyatt sitting on the bench near the beach. Meanwhile Jude and Connor had met up for lunch to talk about everything.

"Hey," Connor said sitting down next to Jude.

"Hey…" Jude replied pulling his lunch out of his backpack.

"So um about everything between us…"

"I know, but I'm sorry I told Callie what happened between us I had to tell someone and I told Moms, but I didn't tell them what we did…" Jude cuts him off telling him that he told Callie there secret and that his Moms know that something happened between them.

"Jude…"Connor sighed, "You have nothing to be sorry about I should be sorry I didn't stand up to my father. There are a lot of things you don't know between me and my father…I care about you and we're friends I won't abandon you just like the Fosters didn't, neither will I you have to trust that!"

"Your right Connor, but what about the issue with the tent?" Jude asked him as he just looks at him with sadden look in his face.

"Um hey Callie can we talk to you?" Stef asked Callie she gets up from the bench as follows Stef and Lena away from Wyatt.

"So what's up?" Callie asked them, "How's Sophia's condition?"

"Well honey that's what we're here to talk about," Lena told her, "I checked up on her today her condition isn't good she has to have a blood transfusion and well…"

"…They need you to do the blood transfusion," Stef finished up.

"Wait what?!" Callie was shocked to hear this after all the Quinn's did now this a blood transfusion, "A blood transfusion you have to be kidding me?"

"I wish we were sweetheart, but they need to do it quick we can't wait so long we have to do it now or never…"Stef told Callie.

"It's okay honey we'll go after school and talk to the doctors and make sure everything is prep for you to give blood for Sophia I know this is a lot to ask you to do, but she needs you."

Stef and Lena tried to comfort her, but Callie was in shock and panic what was she supposed to do Sophia wouldn't let her get adopted ripping her abandonment papers now they need her to give blood for blood transfusion to help save Sophia's life what could Callie do?

After school the kids all loaded up in the minivan as Lena drove them home Callie still hadn't made a decision she wanted to talk to Jude about it first his opinion meant everything to her before she made a heavy decision that could affect him as well.

The kids all scattered around the house Brandon went to his room Jesus chilled in the living room while Mariana went to her Lena went to the kitchen Jude headed up to his room Callie followed behind him.

"…Jude can we talk?" Callie asked her face gave a sad look Jude gave her a nod.

"Is not about what I told you with Connor is it?" Jude asked he didn't want to talk about after talking to Connor early that day.

"No…no it's not about that um it's about Sophia bud," Callie told Jude as they sat at the edge of his bed.

"What about Sophia is she okay?" Jude asked.

"No she's not she needs a blood transfusion and they need me to give her my blood for the blood transfusion or she could die…"

Jude puts his hands on Callie's rubbing it with his thumbs, "Callie I know, you want to know if you have my blessings to do so…you have to help her Callie, I told you before I had to share you with the Fosters and Sophia I'll share you again you have to help her it's okay."

"I love you Jude…" Callie hugged Jude, "thank you…"

"I love you too Callie," Jude told her.

The siblings both walked downstairs to the kitchen where Lena and Stef were Stef had arrived a few moments after the family.

"Callie sweetheart have you made a decision?" Stef asked.

"Yes I have…" Callie replied telling her family her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 5

Callie awoke as the sun rise. She felt nervous uneasy and shaky, but more than normal. She pulls off the sheets that she covered herself with last night as she climbed out of the bed she stretches from exhaustion; it was a long night for her and Jude. Mariana was tugged tightly in her bed still sleeping Callie knew Mariana was a late sleeper so it'll be best she gets up before Mariana as she is known in house to overstay her time in the shower.

Callie grabs a few of her clothes, heading to the bathroom she looks over to Jesus and Jude shared room. Jesus was over in the corner of his own bed he sometimes tosses and turns due to his ADHD sometimes Jesus gets alittle jumpy. She looks over to Jude sleeping peacefully she smiled she was glad that Jude was able to get some sleep after last night. She enters the bathroom placing her clothes on countertop inspecting herself in the mirror. In her mind she looked awful as usual as she turns the shower on for the start of her day.

She couldn't believe today was the day. After all she was to go in and help save her half-sister Sophia, she told Lena and Stef that should would, but that doesn't mean she had to like it. Callie in truth wanted to stay at home and hide after all the universe wasn't fair to her so why should be fair to Sophia? The answer was all too simple it was the right thing to do no going back on her word.

Stef awoke as the sun hits her in the face she tossed back and forth. She finally realized that she can't beat the sun she finally stretches cracking her back she turns over to look at her wife, but Lena wasn't in the bed she turns around to see Lena standing at the window with the curtains open it finally explains why the sun beaming her face. Lena was standing there her in pink robe she just stared at the sun with a despair look in her eye one that was unusual.

Stef finally tossed out her bed walking over to her lovely wife the sun radiated from the side of Lena's beautiful brown skin creating a wonderful sun tan glow. She sighed wrapping her hands around Lena's waist smelling her wife's hair Lena gives a light giggle as Stef kisses her on the side of her cheek.

"Good Morning sleepy head," Lena giggled greeting her wife.

Stef yawns and smiles back, "Morning love you're up early today…" Lena turns around to Stef giving her a kiss on the lip, "Honey you look worried…"

Lena dipped her head away from Stef walking towards the bed as she sat down putting her hands over head she crosses her right leg over her left giving her elbows support. Stef walks over to her wife and kneel down at knee level to Lena stroking her face.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Stef asked.

"No…" Lena replied as tears streamed from her face, "It's the whole thing about Callie she finally finds a family that cares about her and then its ripped away from her, I'm worried that we won't be able to adopt her…"

Stef strokes her wife calming her down, "It's okay we'll fight this I promise you, but we have to get everyone ready and Callie prep for the blood transfusion…okay honey?"

"I don't know Stef," Lena said with doubt in her voice, "I know Callie agreed to do the blood transfusion, but I…"

Stef understood her wife's feelings, "…but you don't want her to go through with the blood transfusion." Stef finished Lena's thoughts as she nods yes. Lena was shaken by everything and she usually is the moral guidance of the family, but she had a hard time.

"You think I'm being selfish?" Lena questioned not only herself, but question Stef for an answer herself. Maybe she was being selfish she didn't want Callie to give in to help the Quinn's after all they wouldn't help her when she needs it she needs a family and the Quinn's ripped it away from her now they needed help it made Lena furious, but none more than Stef she inhale before exhaling a sigh lifting Lena's face to look at her.

"Never love, you're a parent it natural to be overprotective over your kids," Stef told her, "I don't know a lot, but I do know that Callie's our daughter and we'll fight for her the same as the Quinn's would fight for Sophia, so no honey I don't think your selfish your concerned she's going in for operation to save someone's life any parent would start to think those thoughts, but she did say she would and we can't back out now."

Lena hugs Stef as she squeezes her tightly never wanting to let go, "Thank you now let's get the kids up and ready and I need to clean myself up I look like a mess," Lena kissed Stef as they both laughed.

Callie finally finished taking a shower she dried herself. The hot steam fumes the bathroom as if a mini fog clouded the bathroom. She wipes the mirror looking at her face she sighed fixing her hair in a bun. She grabs her clothes and put them on it was a gray shirt blue boy short panties. She opens to the door Jesus was standing outside the door tip toeing up and down because he had to use the bathroom. She finally moved out of the way as Jesus rushed in closing the door behind his self. She walks towards her room and she notices Jude sitting at his desk.

"Good morning baby," Callie said to Jude as he smiles back she walks in the shared room of Jesus and Jude she could never quite understood how Jesus could make such a mess in the morning she pushed his old socks and skateboard out of the way carefully not to trip making her way to Jude.

"Morning Callie did you sleep well?" Jude asked she quickly hesitated in a yes, "Are you ready for the blood transfusion?"

"Yeah I guess so," Callie said finishing drying her hair off, "Sophia needs help, so I can't in right mind not help her even though I really don't want to, but she needs help."

Jude was understanding about the predicament she was in it was a tough decision to make whether she wanted to or not it wasn't something you can selfishly walk away from. Jude knew it was him in the situation he would have a tough time saving a sister who sabotage another sibling's happiness in their own selfishness for them.

"That's good Callie, I just want you to know I'm by your side and I'll be right here I'm not going anywhere," Jude told her she smiled rubbing his already messy brown hair he got from waking up this morning.

"What about you and Connor?" Callie asked Jude. He quickly looks down at his feet not knowing what to say about the situation, "I'm trying to force you into anything, but it seems like Connor and you have unresolved issues and you guys can't avoid what you did it's something both of you going have to get over and tackle head on."

"I know Callie; it's just hard I don't know what to do about it actually neither one of us do it was a mistake I guess, I mean I don't know!" Jude told his sister. She completely understood what Jude was telling her she made mistakes as well especially with her kissing Brandon again during the fundraiser. She questions her feelings about being with Brandon or having a family, but she realized that Wyatt would always be there for her and she needs a family even it means that she and Brandon can't be together.

"You think about it but it's no rush, but you guys have to talk about –" Callie explained as Jude's phone buzzed both siblings turn to Jude's phone that was plugged up to the wall next to his bed. Jude walks over to his bed and grabs his phone it was a text from Connor.

"…It's Connor," Jude told Callie. She wipes the rest of her hair dry walking over to Jude who sat down on his bed.

"What did he say?" Callie asked.

"Oh it's nothing he just texted me a good morning text he always text me those," Jude told Callie it was one of the things that didn't change between Connor and Jude he would always text good morning as well as good night when it was time for them to go to sleep.

Callie hits Jude with her towel as he jumps back from the shock of the whipping from the towel as well as the dripping water coming from the tips lose ends of the towel, "Hey what was that for?" Jude questioned his sister she just snickers.

"Just because little brother you better hurry and get your things ready before Jesus get out of the shower you know Mariana will be up before long and we all know she takes the longest to get ready," Callie responded as she scurry out of the room heading to her and Mariana's shared bedroom. Jude just smiles shaking his head at his sister.

Jude turns back to his phone and see Connor sent another text to him.

Connor: Good you're up! Don't forget to meet me at the locker when you get to school!

Jude: Is everything alright?!

Connor: Of course just want you to meet me at the locker when you get school!

Jude: Well…okay I'll be there.

Connor: Hey no faces! It's nothing bad I promise!

Jude: Okay!

Mariana was already up when Callie got up she was still practicing some of her dance moves for the dance team. She had on gray tank top and pink sweats on her right side down her legs it said princess with sliver glittering studs. Callie still wasn't use to Mariana practicing dance moves early in the morning she chuckles for awhile before sitting down on her bed. Mariana turns around spinning noticing Callie she pulls her headphones out of her ears to greet her.

"Morning!" Mariana said exhausted for practicing her dance moves.

"Morning…I see you still practicing dancing I can see your getting better at it!" Callie greeted with a compliment she could the improvements to her dancing.

"Thanks to Tia she's been helping me improve on my dance skills!" Mariana tells her flobbing down on her bed, "It's thanks to her I was able to get these moves down pack and ready for competition."

"That's good," Callie had soon made her way to the closet trying to figure out what to wear she didn't want to put anything to nice on it was just a simple blood transfusion and nothing else worth getting doll up.

"Trying to figure out what to wear?" Mariana asked Callie she saw Callie deciding between shirts it was white short sleeve shirt or a gray long stretch shirt. She nods turning to Mariana between what she should wear, "I think you should wear the long shirt just in case it's cold in the room!"

"Good choice," Callie thanked Mariana placing the gray long shirt on placing her white shirt back in the closet; she grabs a pair of blue jeans and puts them on. Mariana gather her things for to be next to shower Jesus had already showered while he was using the restroom Jude soon followed after him.

Lena finally got out of the bathroom finishing her shower. She wrapped her hair up in towel holding the bathroom robe with one hand. Stef finally was relieved that her wife finally got out of the bathroom it was her turn to shower she kisses her wife before entering the bathroom. Lena finished wiping her hair tossing the towel on the bed she opens the shared closet with her wife picking out which outfit she wanted to wear. She thought maybe wearing a business casual, or business professional, but she thought she wear something simple dressed down. She finally made a decision she pulls on a green plaid shirt blue dark Levi fit jeans and a white cover up blouse and pulls a pair sun beach high heels.

Lena leaves the room as her wife starts her annual singing in the shower. To Stef she claim that she can see and one day she'll be on American Idol Lena always laughs and gives time to her wife in the shower singing trying to spare her feelings about how she really can't sing. Lena begins to set up breakfast Callie had soon followed downstairs sitting down at the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart how are you this morning?" Lena turns around looking at Callie giving her smile.

Callie smiles in respond, "It was okay…I guess not enough sleep as you probably figured." Callie gets up from the table and begins to place the plates for breakfast.

"I understand, but Callie if you're having second thoughts…" Lena told her placing a plate of bacon and pancakes on the table.

Callie was in truth nervous and even second guessing her decision on helping Sophia, "I am, but that's not the point Sophia needs help…my help and I can't just change my mind now…it's just a little frustrating you know."

"Callie sit down," Lena tells Callie places her hand next to the chair to sit down she obeyed slowly and sits down next to Lena. Lena wipes her hands on the kitchen cloth before grabbing Callie hands soothing her, "It's okay to be scared or nervous, you know Stef and I support you in whatever decision you decide if you're really having second thoughts then tell us we can call the hospital and get this entire situation fixed if you want."

"I know, but I have to do this, it's not about me it's about helping saving a life and that life happens to be Sophia. I promise I'm fine, but maybe after we can get Robert to sign the papers away…" Callie wondered about the possibilities of maybe becoming part of the Fosters once and for all.

"Callie we won't stop trying until your part of this family, that we part promise!" Lena reminded her giving Callie a hug. A few moments Jude and Jesus both walked down the stairs as Callie fixes herself up she didn't want to worry Jude he already had enough to worry about as it is without her adding on more pressure than needed.

Lena finishing cooking breakfast Jesus runs towards Lena kissing her on the cheek, "Morning sweetheart!" Jesus smiles before heading to the refrigerator for some orange juice.

"Morning Mom looking beautiful today as usual," Jesus greeted Lena. She along with Callie and Jude laughs at him knowing that he wanted something.

"What do you want?" Lena questioned him. Jesus looked at his mom as if she accused him of something, "I know you're up to something Jesus."

"What?! Me no way mom I just wanted to tell you I love you! Is that so wrong?" Jesus said trying to get a solid believe from his family.

"Okay sure you're up to something you know I will find out!" Lena warned him as the rest chuckles, "Don't forget to take your medication either."

Jesus moaned and groaned as he walks over to the cubby case where his ADHD medication was located. Callie finished prepping breakfast as Stef walks down the stairs wrapping her hair up in a neat bun. Lena places the eggs on the table as she hugs Jude.

"Morning buddy, how are you feeling this morning?" Lena asked Jude he nods giving her a thumb up while diving in to eat the food that was prepared for the family.

Stef finally walks in grabbing coffee before turning to her family, "Morning my babies where's Mariana and Brandon?" She takes a sip before walking towards the stairs Brandon had just walked rubbing his head, "Morning sleepy head where's your sister?"

"I think she's in the shower I finally got to it before she had time to use up the hot water," Brandon told Stef she smiled laughing at the fact the kids fight over who gets to get to the shower first it's usually Jude and Callie the first ones then the others depending on who gets up first.

"Well everyone today going to be busy," Lena reminded them, "As you know Callie has her appointment this morning for the blood transfusion and Mom's working late Brandon can I count on you to make sure your brothers and sister get home?"

"Yeah sure I'll make sure," Brandon nodded grabbing a strip of bacon.

"Great, Stef I called Mike to bring the kids to the hospital after school with your case going over I had to make sure you'll be there and Callie I'll drop you off your blood transfusion, but then I have to run over to the courts to reregister our fosters licenses so we can keep Callie alittle bit longer."

"Okay sounds like a plan," Stef sipped some more her coffee, "Yo Mariana come on shake a leg before you be late for school!"

The Fosters soon all scramble preparing for the day Stef headed to work while Lena took the kids to school Mariana was still fixing herself up in mirror Jesus looked annoyed because she kept elbowing him Jude and Brandon was sitting ahead of them while Callie sat shotgun.

They soon arrived at Anchor Beach Community Charter School everyone got out of the car except for Callie and Lena. Callie grabbed Jude's arm giving him a hug as he told her he loves and see her after school. Lena back out of the parking lot heading towards the hospital with Callie in deep thoughts thinking about what decision she made.

"Callie it's okay we'll be right here by your side I promise!" Lena reminds her placing her hand on hers. Callie looks back at her and smiles she knew she could count on the Fosters and that faith in them is all she needed to get through this.

Brandon head up to the choir room to practice the piano he always practice's before class starts and he wanted to try some new materials for the band. Matt followed unknowingly to Brandon. Brandon places his backpack down next to the keyboard he begins playing a tune.

"Hey that sounds great man!" Brandon turns to see Matt standing in the entrance of the hallway door, he walks in the room smiling about the new piece Brandon been working on, "Man I can't wait for Lou to hear it!"

"Hey Matt, yeah it was something I was thinking about we can show off," Brandon showed him the music sheet.

"Yeah this is amazing new material Lou can put the hook right here and I can follow up with the bass! This is really good!"

"Yeah sorry about leaving early I had some family things I had to deal with some stuff we found out that Callie can't get adopted yet again!" Brandon told Matt.

"Dang really? That sucks what are your Moms going to do about that?!" Matt asked.

"I don't know really…"

Mariana and Jesus were standing at her locker talking about the tattoo and Hayley.

"Come on Mariana you promised you wouldn't tell Moms!" Jesus begged her not to tell, "That's not cool I did what you asked though."

"I know, but I'm worried about the tattoo and what now you showed Hayley, but it didn't get better she still found a way to complain about it so what was the whole point of it and now look at it I think it's infected you gotta get it off soon!" Mariana exclaimed closing her locker as they walk towards class.

"Yeah, but if you tell then you have to confront Ana and apologize for the way you talked to her!" Jesus reminded Mariana.

"I have nothing to say to her!" Mariana responded turning away from Jesus. He grabbed her by the arm and turns her back to him, "Hey let go of me!"

"No not until you promise!" Jesus warned her, "Either you talk to Ana and apologize or I'll tell Moms you blackmailed me especially when it comes to me and Emma!" Mariana jacks away from her twin brother pulling her purse back on her shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me Mariana because I don't know what's up with you lately you need to stop this!" Jesus replied to her. Mariana just looks at him in angry, "I'm your brother and you hurt me more times than I have and I'm still here, but for what to keep getting hurt by you?!"

"I have to go…" She mumbles as she slowly turns and walks away from Jesus.

"You know I wish we were more likely Jude and Callie!" Jesus yelled at her as she speeds up trying to walk away from her twin brother as fast as she could with tears streaming down her eyes. The words that Jesus said shot Mariana in the heart like a bullet. She knew Jesus was right about her she done some unforgivable things to Jesus, her own brother the only one who protected her from Ana before Stef and Lena took them in and now she's pushing one of closet people she had in our life from the beginning of time now what could she do?

Jude arrived at his locker he was hoping that Connor wasn't around. He was nervous he already told his Moms and Callie they he and Connor did something to in the tent Callie is the only one that knows what they did. He remembered what she told him about that he and Connor have to talk about what happen and can't avoid it forever or make it awkward between them. He opens his locker grabbing a book for class he places it in his backpack before closing his locker. He looks around to see if Connor was around he wasn't nor did he get a text from him. Jude didn't think too much about it he saw Connor he knew he'll see him in class so he shrugged it off.

Lena pulled up to the hospital putting the car in park she turns off the engine off pulling the keys out of the ignition. Lena turns to Callie with a worried look, "You ready honey?" Callie turns to Lena and shakily nods yes, "Okay then sweetheart I'm here for you okay?"

"I know, well let's get this over with!" Callie said hugging Lena as they get out of the car. Callie and Lena arrived at the entrance of the hospital when she saw Kiara and Daphne along with Rita waiting for them.

"Callie!" Kiara waved to a shockingly surprised Callie.

"Oh my God what are you guys doing here?!" She smiles greeting them as they go into a group hug. It was good to see some familiar faces before she go in there.

"Girl please you thought we was just going to let you go through this by yourself?" Kiara asked Callie.

"Yeah Rita told us that you were going through with the blood transfusion and we wanted to be here as your support," Daphne added on.

"Rita! Girls it's good to see you!" Lena told them as she greeted Rita with a hug, "Thank you for coming here to support Callie it means so much to her and to me and Stef as well."

"No problem we have to stick together," Rita told her.

The girls went inside the hospital waiting for the Rita and Lena. Lena and Rita stood outside to talk about the entire situation.

"I'm glad she's doing good," Rita told Lena.

"Yeah she's doing fine…"Lena sighed, "I'm glad the girls can keep her some company I have to run over to the court to reregister me and Stef for our Foster Care licenses so we can keep Callie a little while longer."

"Any word from Robert?" Rita asked, "Will he sign the papers if Callie goes through with this?"

"I don't think so and that's what I was worried about we Callie agreed to go through with the blood transfusion!" Lena answered back frustrated by the entire situation, "me and Stef talked to about the fact that Robert still won't sign the papers and there's a possibly we'll have to fight harder for Callie."

"I understand, but maybe I could talk to him, we have to have faith that he'll come through!" Rita reminded her trying to reignite Lena's faith in Robert.

"Soooo girl dish how has it been with you and Brandon?" Kiara asked Callie.

Callie shrugs it off like it was nothing, "It's nothing to tell this time for real."

Daphne gave her a look not believe what she was saying about Brandon, "Girl you really mean to tell me you didn't try to kiss him again or whatever and what about Wyatt does he know?"

"Actually no I told Brandon it can't happen even if we still have feelings for each other…me having a family is important and I talked to Wyatt, but I didn't tell him about kissing Brandon I don't know how I want to tell him actually," Callie answered.

"So you sure you and Brandon are cool though?" Kiara asked once more to make sure Callie's heart wasn't getting in the way of her head.

"Yeah I'm positive; I just hope Robert will sign the papers so I can get adopted by Stef and Lena…" Callie told them.

"Yeah man I tell you that's not fair that they did that to you though and now the fools need help from you that's some mess up mess!" Daphne said it made her mad that they went back on their word it wasn't cool in her book.

Lena arrived with Rita to the waiting room where the girls were talking. She had already signed Callie in and got a room for her to be in while they wait for the doctor. She rushes over to Callie giving her a hug, "Hey sweetheart I'm going out for a while I'll be back Rita will watch over you until I get back if you need anything call me or Mom they have a room waiting for you, I'll be back as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay I'll be fine and I promise I will call if I need anything…thanks!" Callie responded as Lena leaves her with the girls and Rita.

"So Cal…I'll take you to your room of course the girls can come as well, but be on your best behavior," Rita explains to the three teens.

"Is Robert here?" Callie nervously asked.

"I don't know, but you don't have to see him if you don't want to kiddo, just try to be patience with everyone okay?"

"Yeah I gotcha ya, totally…"

Down the hall in Sophia's room Jill had finally awoken looking at her daughter, she wished she was dreaming that everything was all a dream, but it wasn't she can hear the beeps coming from hospital's monitors, the anesthetic machine let Jill know of Sophia's condition her vital signs was low blood pressure was too low over scale with not enough blood being generation in her body and her heart rate dropped by a few points since last night, but Sophia was a fighter she still didn't give up well her body didn't at least Jill got up tucking her white covered sweat around her tightly the room was a little chilly for her she was surprised she had fallen asleep.

She noticed Robert had left he probably went home to get clothes for him and Jill, but she couldn't think about anything else, other than her daughter waking up hopefully. She stared out of the window thinking about everything that happened it was enough to put some on in the grave she thought. She soon heard a knock at the door she saw a doctor walked in with a clip board of information on Sophia's condition.

"Mrs. Quinn…I'm Doctor Victor Scott I'll be working on the blood transfusion on your daughter today," He told the consider parent.

"Yes of course daughter, so does that mean Callie's going through with the blood transfusion?" Jill asked Dr. Scott.

"Yes of course her Foster Moms already signed her in, we'll prep her for the transfusion then your daughter…" He told her reading his charts of information. It was a relief to hear the doctor said that Callie agreed to go through with the blood transfusion. She wanted to thank her for giving blood to save her daughter, but the doctor had other news to tell her, "…but we monitor your daughter last night the rate the that her blood pressure is too low concerns me I want to put her on some blood pressure medication to slowly down her pressure for the blood transfusion to work."

"I'm sorry I'm not understanding she's in a semi coma correct so how are you going to give her the blood pressure medication?" Jill questioned the doctor.

"We'll injected her with some Antihypotensive Agent it'll raise the blood pressure for us to go through with blood transfusion we don't want her to go into shock and we need to make sure she won't reject the blood that's Ms. Jacob is giving her or her white blood cells might think the blood is a virus so we have to be careful."

"Okay…whatever it takes to save her!"

On the highway heading to the courtroom, Lena called Stef to tell her about Callie. At the precinct Stef heard her phone go off she puts her paperwork down on her desk and picks her phone she sees it Lena calling as she answers the phone, "Hey love is everything alright?"

"Yeah I wanted to tell you that Callie is all settled in at the hospital I'm heading to the courtroom office right now to get our license renew!" Lena tells Stef over the speaker phone she didn't want get catch driving and on the phone.

"Okay that's good sweetheart, give me a call back if anything new come up I'll call you at lunch okay honey?" Stef tells her as her Captain walks in with new case, "Well love I gotta go the captain giving me that look again gotta go I love you!"

"I love you too!" Lena replied hanging up the phone.

Time passed by Rita sits in the corner reading a book while the girls sit on the hospital bed that was assigned to Callie as they gossip and flip through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Girl the bad thing about the hospitals the food depending and the television how can they except someone to be comfortable with this mess they call cable!" Kiara said as Daphne and Callie laughed at her.

"Girl you is a mess!" Daphne said grabbing the remote from Kiara hands. Soon the girls were interrupted by an unexpected guest.

"Got room for one more?" Everyone in the room looked up to see a dirty blond wavy hair street skater boy standing in the door's entrance.

"Oh my god Wyatt!" Callie got up from the bed as she rushes over to hug him he hugs her back holding her tightly as the girls cheer and make fun of them making Callie blush a bit, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school!"

"I know, but I couldn't let you go through this alone especially not without me!" Wyatt said.

"Well I'm glad you're here to be honest…" Callie told him.

"Good cuz there's no place I rather be," He whispers to her.

While Callie and Wyatt get reacquainted Dr. Scott walked into the room the mood soon changed from a happy joyful one to a nervous cold mood.

"Hello Callie I'm Dr. Scott I'll be performing your blood transfusion…" He said a Callie took a gulp trying to swallow the nervousness as the doctor explains everything to her. From this point on she can't run away from this responsibility now it's all in faith's hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 6

"See there all done!" The nurse said pulling the needle from Callie's arm. Wyatt was sitting next to her holding her hand. She had asked him to stay because she feared she would run away she hated needles the nurse pulls over a cotton ball applying pressure on her arms as she wraps it up.

"I told you it wasn't that bad!" Wyatt smiled, she snickered at him, but she wasn't comfortable she had her plasma pulled out of her body into a bag that was suppose to save her rich spoiled sister.

The nurse finished treating her arm, "I'm proud of you!" Wyatt leaned over to kiss her on her cheeks.

"Yeah, but I feel so lousy though…" Callie grumbled.

"Well it's alittle side effect you did give two bags full of your own blood you might feel just a little bit light headed, but I'll bring you some cranberry juice," She smiled taking the bag of blood placing it on a cart as she wheels it out of the room.

It was a simple procedure, but Callie still didn't want to do it, but it was done now she hopes it'll change Robert's mind that really why she did this to show Robert he doesn't belong with them she belonged with the Fosters with Jude and he's standing in her way.

Robert finally arrived at the hospital he enters the front entrance passing the lobby he makes his way to the waiting room where Rita and the girls waited for Callie. She spots Robert she took her chance to talk to him.

"Robert! Robert Quinn we need to talk!" Rita walked after him. Robert had no time he wanted to Sophia before the blood transfusion he was hoping Callie went through with it.

"Not now Rita!" Robert said walking pass making his way to his daughter, but Rita wasn't giving up she followed behind, "I have to see Sophia!"

"No we need to talk about Callie!" Rita said finally catching up to him she pulled on his arm turning him around to face her.

"Look Rita she's my daughter and that's final I want her to live with me!" Robert responded to Rita.

"I understand that," Rita told him removing her glasses, "You know this world is messed the world dealt us shitty hands sometimes and you have make the best of it, and that girl across the hall right there been deal a shitty hand and trust me you don't Callie like the Fosters or me when things don't go her way she runs all the time."

"I'm missing the point she don't have to run she has a family right here I'm her father her living parent!" Robert pointed out.

"My point is Robert is just because she's your daughter and you're her father doesn't mean you're good for her! The Fosters love her and it a lot to open up to them because she's a strong young lady who always have one foot in and one foot out the door ready to move on to run to protect Jude! Listen a parent job is to raise them and give them love, but you weren't there to do that not that's your fault, but what I'm saying she wants a stable home full of love and she found it with the Fosters and your job as her father is to make her what's best for her!" Robert couldn't handle what Rita was telling him, "Look at me Robert it's a tough decision, but just like you would anything to make Sophia happy do what's best for Callie!"

"I am doing what's best for my daughters!" Robert told her in frustration, "You think it's easy for me I just realized I had an older daughter and I'm missing out on her life because of my family if Colleen was still married to me she would be alive she would be happy I would have my true love back, but that's not how it works out!"

"You think its right to put your selfish wishes ahead of your kids?" Rita responded, "If you think that Robert you're messed up look I don't know about rich families or whatever, but you left her because of your family you not mad at your family you're really mad at yourself! A real man would've stood up to his family you say she was your first love well obviously she wasn't enough for you to fight for her! Robert do the right thing and sign the papers you can still see Callie if you wish, but don't take away the few happiness this child has Robert please think about that!"

Robert turns away from Rita walking towards the room where Sophia was he opens the door to see a visibly upset Jill. He walks over to her placing the belongings he grabbed from the house in a nearby chair. He tries to hug his wife she steps back.

"What's wrong Jill?" Robert asked.

"You know what's wrong Robert?" Jill responded back, "I heard your entire conversation with Rita! My god Robert how selfish could you really be?"

"Jill it's not what you think!" Robert pleaded with his wife, "Just here me out!"

"I'm done hearing what you have to say Robert! I get it Colleen was better than me you settle for your family sake I get it! You truly never loved me! What was I to you?! Your settlement?! Something to make your family happy?!" Jill questioned her husband.

"No I love you! I love my family it's just hard for me you don't understand!" Robert tried to get Jill to understand, "It's hard to forget about your first love!"

"Oh, because I never had one either Robert?!" Jill answered, "Look over there look over there Robert it's Sophia our daughter she's lying down fighting for her life and hear you our thinking about keeping Callie how could you be that selfish? Robert I once had a first love his name was Donald Blake we were in love I wanted to marry him he wasn't the richest guy, but he was someone I loved and he loved me, but my parents were furious about me picking him over some prep boy I had to get over it I told him that he couldn't see him again he wanted us to get marry and have a family I could've had a piece of him with me, but my parents found and I was forced to get an abortion do you know how hard that was to lose my baby?! Of course you got yours didn't you and now you want to act out I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Robert turns away from his wife as her sobs were too much for him to bear. All at once the door knocked as the nurse walks in, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Quinn, we're ready for your daughter."

Jill wipes the tears away from her face fixing herself up, "Okay." She walks over to her daughter and kisses her on her forehead, "I love you Sophia."

Jill and Robert watch as they prep their daughter taking her to the operation room hoping that the blood transfusion was all that was needed to help Sophia wake.

Lena arrived at the courtroom. She parked the car taking the keys out of ignition. She sat there pondering and reflecting she didn't know what to do anymore she almost given up hope from losing the baby, quitting her job, and Callie can't get adopted the moral compass she once had she felt like she lost everything. She sighed she gather her and Stef's paperwork placing them in her briefcase.

"Here everything," Lena thought to herself as she gets out of her car. She head inside of the courtroom lobby. She walks up to the lobby desk to talk to the receptionist, "Hi I'm Lena Adams-Foster and I'm here to see Judge Philip Jones about our foster license."

The receptionist smiles looking on her computer, "Okay Lena Adams-Foster I have for appointment he's in a meeting, right now, but after he gets down I will send you right up okay?"

"Thank you!" Lena said taking a sit in the lobby waiting to see the judge. Lena was very impatient waiting for the judge usually its Stef usually it was Lena to keep calm, but this wasn't one of those times. She breathed silently trying to keep her heart rate down her blood pressure had been high ever since losing Frankie she tries not to let her nervousness get the best of her she had nothing to worry about she hoped.

Jude finished his first two periods and didn't see or hear from Connor he texted to meet him at the locker, but Connor hadn't replied back he figured he was busy. Jude tried not to let his mind wonder because if he did it would go to dark place. He walks over to his locker Maddie was standing there waiting for Jude.

"Hey Maddie," Jude faked a smile on his face greeting his friend she turns to him with a worry expression on her face, "Maddie is everything alright?"

She shook her head her brown eyes could tell Jude a story he knew it wasn't good, "No I'm worried…"

"About what Maddie?" Jude slowly asked hoping it wasn't who he was thinking about. Maddie was hesitated to say, "Its okay you can tell me…" He reassured her.

"Its Connor have you've seen him he was suppose to be in second period, but he didn't show and he's not answering his texts or call have you've seen him?" Maddie explained to Jude. All at once the fears that Jude was trying to avoid were realized.

"No actually I heard from him this morning, but that was the last time I heard from him," Jude responded it wasn't like Connor to avoid school or ignore calls, "I'm sure he's just running late!"

"Nah, something's wrong he's never missed school for anything or any reason I'm worried about him!" Maddie replied she was too worried about Connor, "Jude we need to look for him!"

"Wait what?!" A stunned Jude said, "Maddie I don't think it's a good idea we can't just skip class to look Connor I'm quite sure he's just sick…"

Maddie was disgusted by Jude's willingness to help her find Connor, "Find Jude I'll ask Chelsea I thought he was your best friend?" She walks down the hallway looking for Chelsea. Jude wondered what really happened to Connor, but he never skipped a class before, but Maddie seemed worried about Connor.

He sighed chasing after Maddie down the hallway, "Wait…Maddie!" she turns her attention back to Jude, "Alright we'll go look for Connor, but do have any idea where to look for him?"

"I have a few ideas!" Maddie smiled she was happy that Jude agreed to help her look for their missing friend, "Thank you Jude I know this a lot to ask of you."

"No it's fine," Jude rebuffed, "Connor's my best friend so if anyone should be thanking I should be thanking you for reminding me." Maddie blushed from the compliment Jude gave her. They headed outside broaden their search for the missing preteen.

Jude pulls out his phone he calls Connor he waited for a ring it rung numerous of times before going to voicemail. He tried texting to see if Connor would reply, but nothing either it was strange as if Connor himself had just vanished off the face of the Earth.

Jesus was walking in the hallways of Anchor Beach making his way to class when he ran into Hayley. Jesus wanted to avoid the overtop dance member, but he approached her anyway. She looked at Jesus with judgment and remorse.

"What's wrong now?" Jesus asked her as he tries to stroke her hair. She moved away before he could, making Jesus confused by her gesture.

"You know what!" She answered back, "I don't know what you think this is, but I'm not someone you can just fuck and then toss aside!"

"What are you getting at?" Jesus asked her as she slams her locker walking away from the teen, "Hold on what's going on here? Are you mad because I couldn't hang out with you? I told you I was doing something with my family so why are you being like this?"

"You knew I needed you and you aren't here for me I don't know why I even started to date you!" She answered back. Jesus grabbed her by her arm taking her somewhere secluded where they can be alone, "Let go of me!"

Jesus lifted his shirt up showing her the tattoo of her name, "See I care about you…" Hayley looks at her name tattooed across Jesus' abdomen she tries to touch, but he wouldn't let her.

"So is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked him. Jesus couldn't believe her respond to the tattoo he thought by getting the tattoo she would realize that he likes her and that he was trying, "Oh you thought I'll fall back in love with you or something some way to forget about Emma or something well forget it!"

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Enraged by Hayley's respond, "I got a tattoo for you not Emma! You know what I'm done I can't do this I can't believe I was stupid enough to even deal with you!" Jesus walks away from her. She tries to change her mind, but it was too late Jesus was gone leaving Hayley heartbroken and alone.

Emma was at her locker when a frustrated Jesus walked passed her. He didn't notice her this time usually he try to speak, but Hayley make him so angry he had to get some air. She closes her locker following behind the frustrated teen. Jesus made his way outside near one of lunch tables he throws his skateboard along with his backpack down to the ground creating a dent in the sand.

"Yo Foster!" Emma called out to him.

"Not now Emma I'm going through some things and its best you're not around me!" Jesus warned her as she took a seat near him.

"Why? I know you won't hurt me so come over here and sit down and talk to me," She told him as she slowly walks over to her. His body was trembling from angry and frustration he wanted to hit something, but he couldn't, "its okay Foster calm down remember you're breathing exercises inhale and exhale calm down it'll be okay." Emma helped him regulate his breathing guiding him as he slowly calms down, "See…Foster it's going to be fine."

"Emma I'm sorry I wanted to get back with you, but Hayley convinced Mariana to tell you that me and Hayley were even though we weren't I know it's sounds bad, but it hurt when you broke up with me the second girl to do it the first was Lexi. The both of you are important to me and I lost both of you, and…I don't know I just keep feeling like I'm screwing everything up," He explained lowering his head down looking down at his feet. He was twitching with his fingers he had been nervous and anxious for some being he was upset he was back on his ADHD medication to calm him down again. In the truth the medication made Jesus feel more like a freak than a normal human being.

"No you're not a screw up I broke up with you," Emma responded stroking Jesus' back, "I know I can be independent. I've been independent for a long time it's one of my strengths and probably weakness I've always have to prove myself to everyone that I can do things boys do to and not because I'm girl. I realized that you made me feel like a girl and…well I don't know I overreact especially when it comes to things out of my control or I feel like I'm not independent…"

"In truth I love you're independence to be honest, I just wanted you to know that I'm your boyfriend and it's okay to let me lead I wouldn't have lead you anywhere wrong, but it doesn't matter I screw that up as well…" Jesus wanted to walk away, but Emma grabbed his shaky hands.

He looks up at her with a genuine look of remorse in his face, "Jesus it's okay we may not be dating anymore or whatever, but I'll always be here for you okay? You have to trust that!" Emma told him as he smiles, "There's the Jesus I know and love…"

She teases pushing him as he laughs. Emma gets up from the bench and shakes her head, "Foster you're sloppy!" He gets up from the bench as well gazing at her beauty. She places her hand in his hair rustling it with a smile they look at each other for a moment gazing at one another they remembered why they liked each other. All at once the pair share a intense passionate kiss unknown to them Hayley was looking from a distance she was saddened to see Jesus kissing Emma. She runs away from the sight of the two making out.

The kiss stopped as Emma grabs her bag and quickly rushes off leaving Jesus outside of the school left in a daze of confusion more so than ever.

Lena continued to wait until it was her turn to be called to the judge's office. Her nerves were getting the best of her she had nothing to worry about all she was doing was renew her and Stef's foster licenses. "Mrs. Adams-Foster the judge will see you now…"

"Thank you," Lena grabs her briefcase and purse walking towards Judge Phillips office. She knocks on the door as he tells her to come in. She opens to the door to see a gray hair early mid 40s man in a black suit with a blue tie he rose from his seat as she walks towards him he greeted his hand to her, "Your honor, thank you for meeting with me today."

"The pleasure is mines have a seat what can I do for you?" Judge Phillips asked her as they both took a seat.

"I have my and my wife's adoption paperwork to renew our foster license…we have a teenager that we would like to keep with us, but for some reason our license to foster her is coming to an end I know my wife had gave us an extension, but something happened that was out of our control rose up and we need to have it renew to keep the teenager at our home until we get everything situated," Lena explained showing the Judge her and Stef's paperwork.

"I see…" Judge Phillips said pulling his glasses on, he opens the file of paperwork he was given, "Who is this teen you're trying to keep?"

"Callie Jacobs…your honor," Lena replied, "We adopted her brother Jude Jacob, due to certain circumstances me and Stef found out that they do not share the same father just their mother Colleen Jacob who died in a car accident due to Donald Jacob driving under the influences she never told Callie her real father was Robert Quinn."

"Was Robert Quinn made aware of his status as father of Ms. Callie Jacobs?"

"Yes, he said he would sign the abandonment papers so me and Stef can legally adopt Callie as our daughter…then he changed his mind."

"He is her biological father correct?"

"Yes there is paperwork and proof that he is her biological daughter we talked to Donald Jacobs he stated that Colleen Jacobs was married to Robert Quinn before his family forced them to get a divorce. She did not tell him she was pregnant with Callie because the family forbidden them from seeing each other after marriage so of course Donald Jacobs took the role of father to Callie Jacobs, your honor."

"I see I can reinstate you as Fosters Parents, but you only have 6 months to get Robert Quinn to sign the papers or she will have to live him if he chooses too," Judge Phillips told Lena signing the papers to renew their Foster licenses, "I'll make sure Callie doesn't leave your home until the 6 months are up."

"What if Callie doesn't want to leave your honor?" Lena asked Judge Phillips as he raised a brow, "She wants to be with her brother that's the only thing that's keeping her sane, if I may what if we can go to terminated his rights over her?"

"I don't know Mrs. Adams-Foster; he has the rights over her because he is her father who didn't abandon her he did not know she existed we can't just stripped his rights away because of her he is owe a chance plus her records don't vote well for her."

"I understand your honor, but that's got to be something we love her like she's our own she finally feels safe and I feel like our home will give her a good chance to become a better person he can still be her father, but at least there should be a way where Callie can make a decision of where she choose to live?"

"I'm sorry, but my hands are tied at this moment, but I promise Callie will be find either way," Judge Phillips told her handing her paperwork back to her she tug her paperwork in her briefcase.

"Thank you for your time your honor," Lena said shaking the judge's hand. She excuses herself out of his office as he continued his daily duties.

Lena pulled her phone out of her purse to call Stef. She may have lost the battle, but not the war at least she could tell her family some good news. Lena felt like she and Stef failed Callie as their parents she thought how could she be a good parent when she couldn't get protect one of her own children from getting stripped away from her. She walks out of the courtroom office as the receptionist tells her to have a good day. She head towards her car placing her purse and briefcase on the passenger side of the seat. She thought about calling Stef, but she called Callie instead.

At the hospital Callie was sleeping waiting for Lena to pick her up. Wyatt was stroking her hair he loved the way her hair lied their cuffing her face he moves some the strains of her hair from her face. Daphne went out to get them something to eat while Kiara was sleep on the sofa chair next to Callie's bed. Callie's phone rung as Wyatt picked it up the call ID sprang Lena across the phone. He answers her phone.

"Hello? Callie?" Lena asked when Callie phone answered.

"Sorry Mrs. Adams she's still sleeping," Wyatt responded.

"Oh…Wyatt, okay I'm on my way to pick her up from hospital," Lena told him as she hung up the phone.

Jude and Maddie continued their search for Connor. The duo looked around the borders of school they didn't find anything they asked around Connor was nowhere to be found it was actually alarming to Jude. Jude checked all of Connor's favorite spots to go when he's at school or at least the ones he told him about nothing not a sign or anything.

"Did find anything?" Maddie asked him. Jude shook his head no. Where else could Connor be? "Okay I'll check inside of the school you check the beach area he gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Calm down we'll find him!" Jude reassured her.

"Okay," She goes inside of the building leaving Jude to explore the beach.

Jude makes his way to the beach he looks around he saw a few students skipping, but none of them was his best friend Connor. Jude couldn't believe Connor would do something like this and what's worse was Jude skipping classes to go and find him. He remembered Connor showed him an abandoned lifeguard house that Connor said he likes to go when he wants to get away from life. It was the only clue he had he might as well give it a shot. Jude found the abandoned lifeguard house it was a light sky blue wooden house. He could tell the house was old, there were termites holes in a few parts of house the sky blue started to chip showing the original brown color it was a long time ago.

Jude was careful to approach the lifeguard house. He climbed the railing stairs some had holes in it. He finally arrived at the door of the lifeguard house before he opened it he heard something someone was in there could it be Connor? It was a question he needed an answer to he slowly opens the door. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the worst he slowly walks in the house hoping to find the answer he seeks.

Mariana was talking to Tia at her locker about new dance moves.

"That leg front loop was amazing you did!" She told Tia, "I've been practicing I think I got that move you showed me early down pack!"

"I told you!" Tia responded, "I can tell you've been getting better!"

"Thanks to you I didn't think I could get this good if you didn't help me!" Mariana thanked her.

"No problem you want to practice this afternoon? I got some new moves I think we can add to the dance routine, but I want to make sure the moves are down pack before I show the rest of the team!" She told her closing her locker.

"That would be cool I can show them what I got!" Mariana noted.

"Awesome I'll catch you later after school then!" Tia told her walking to her class.

Mariana walk in the opposite direction where her class was she ran into a distracted Emma. Emma was sitting on a bench near some locker adjacent from the water fountain. Mariana was hesitated to walk up to her, but she wanted to know what was wrong.

"Emma are you okay?" Mariana asked the startled girl. Mariana had back up for a bit, "Sorry I was just concerned you seem distracted."

"Oh sorry…yeah I'm just thinking about stuff," She tried to respond with a fake smile, but Mariana could see through it as she sits down next to Emma.

"It's not about my brother is it?" Mariana asked her. Emma tried to pretend it wasn't, but in truth it was about Jesus. How could she confine in his sister it's not like their friends or anything, "Look I know we're not friends or anything, but I can tell you care about my brother and beside my best friend Lexi you're the second person he cared about the most take it from me I'm the world's worst sister…"

"You…you really think so?" Emma asked. Mariana gave her a gracious nod.

"Yeah if you want to be with him then be with him!" Mariana gave her a nudge telling her it was okay to date her brother, "Don't let another girl take away your man!"

Emma got up from the bench fixing herself up, "You know you're right! Thank you Mariana!"

Mariana got up from the bench as well, "Your welcome part of Madam Mariana's life lessons!" They giggled as Mariana help her fix her hair up. Emma thanks her and goes off to look for Jesus while Mariana head to class Matt snuck up from behind her giving her a hug from behind.

"Hey you!" Matt greeted her as she smiles flirtatiously, "You are a hard girl to find around here!"

"Well, I live life fast you have to keep up!" Mariana answered back.

"I think I definitely keep up…" Matt told her giving her a kiss.

Brandon was heading to class when he was stopped by someone in the hallway, "Um are you Brandon?" The orange haired freckled girl asked.

"Yeah…aren't you one of Jude's friend?" Brandon asked her.

"Yeah I'm Chelsea I can't find Jude or Connor I was wondering if you've seen the both of them?" Chelsea asked Brandon he's eyes lit up like Christmas in December Jude was missing along with Connor. He thought about Lena, Stef and especially Callie going crazy if anything happened to Jude. He had to act fast where could Jude and Connor be?


	7. Chapter 7

Strange Help of the Fosters

Chapter 7

Lena headed towards the hospital she placed her phone on the speaker stance to call Stef after she made sure Callie was doing fine. She strolls for Stef's name when she found it she clicked her name pulling up a picture of her as the phone rings for an answer.

Stef was out in a police car, waiting for her new partner to get out of the donut shop. She looks out of the window just thinking her hand cup her right cheek for support she bored and tired of her partner, but Captain Roberts said she had to settle with him so she did, but it didn't mean she had to like it. From the side of her pocket she could feel the vibration of her phone as she quickly pulls it out it lit up Lena across her phone she answers her phone.

"Hey love…" Stef answered.

"Hey honey," Lena responded.

"Is everything alright? Were you able to get the license extended?" Stef asked hoping the answer would be yes, so they would be able to keep Callie longer.

"Yes I got our license renew and I was able to get us an extension for us to foster Callie for six more months."

"That's good, now we have to convince Robert to sign the papers!"

"Yeah, but I was wondering if we could take more steps to secure the stay of Callie with us I was wondering if we terminate Robert's right as a parent to Callie?" Lena brought to Stef.

"Lena…that's might be a hard decision to make," Stef responded.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I mean I don't know getting the courts to grant us termination rights it seems…I don't know drastic!"

"…But what about Callie?"

"Sweetheart we will find a way to get Callie as our own, but I feel like we should talk to Robert about it instead of taking the decision from him."

"Stef we can't just sit by and do nothing!"

"And we won't I promise you," Stef told her as her partner walks out of the donut shop with a coffee and a bag of donuts, "Okay love we will discuss this later I promise you, I have to go I love you…"

"Okay…I love you too," Lena said as Stef hangs up the phone. Lena thought about what Stef was saying could she try and talk to Robert maybe she could get him to change his mind, she at least hope she could.

The mood was quiet and eerie inside of Sophia's room. Jill and Robert were on the polar ends of the room. Jill couldn't look at Robert let alone be in the same room she sat in a love seat looking out of the window. It was cracked the soft air graced upon her face as she sheds tear thinking about her daughter. Sophia was taken to the operation room the blood transfusion, but anything could go wrong and Jill wasn't sure what to think.

Robert thought about Sophia and what happened to her. He thought back how his family was happy everything was perfect. He had a wife he loved with all his heart a daughter he always wanted perfect in every way nothing could go wrong until that faithful day….

The doorbell rings echoing throughout the Quinn's villa. Jill was in the kitchen prepping a snack for her lovely family. Sophia was practicing the piano her mother love classical music which is the music Sophia practiced daily. Robert was in his office working on some paperwork when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up from his desk headed to the door as Jill wipes her hands clean her apron as she goes to the door. Robert opens the door it was lawyer with paperwork along with a case worker. Quinn's didn't know what to think when they saw the lawyer and case worker.

"Are you Robert Quinn?" The case worker asked Robert.

"Yes I am what is this about?" He answered asking the case worker.

"Well you've been served by the courts," The lawyer told him handing him the envelope with paperwork.

"It's about your daughter…" The case worker told him.

"Sophia?!" He asked the both of them.

"No your eldest, Callie Jacobs," The case worker told him opening her files showing her a picture of Callie, "We're here to talk you about her adoption process may we come in?"

Robert opens the door to allow the lawyer and case worker. They entered the home as Jill directs them to their living room they took a sit as Jill and Robert took a sit on the opposite side of the living room. Sophia saw the case worker and lawyer she stopped walking over to the living room.

"Callie Jacobs is a foster child living with the family the Fosters," The lawyer told the confused husband and wife.

The case worker pulled out some documents, "The Fosters are fostering your daughter, Lena Adams-Foster and Stef Adams-Foster are wives with three kids of their own two kids themselves from the foster care and a biological son and recently took in Callie Jacobs and Jude Jacobs, but the thing is on Callie's birth certificate…" The case worker showed Robert a copy of her birth certificate he looks at the birth certificate him and Jill eyes widen, "…Mr. Quinn your name is listed on the birth certificate."

"Robert how is this possible?" Jill asked her husband he covers his mouth he dare not say the answer, "Robert?!"

"It's from my past I was married once…to Collen she was my first wife before you, but my family made me divorce her because she wasn't what they wanted me to have as a wife, but she never told me she was pregnant with my child…" Robert explained, "This doesn't make since at all why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Yes so anyways, we need you to sign your rights away on these abandonment documents so Callie can be adopted by the Fosters as their daughter," The lawyer showed Robert the paperwork.

"Wait hold on this a lot to think about we need to get a DNA test before he sign for anything!" Jill told them, "Why do need Robert's permission to sign the papers? Why can't they adopt her without Robert's signature?"

"Mrs. Quinn there is a certain procures with these types of cases," The lawyer explained, "Callie is a ward of the state, but if someone wanted her she would have to go through the process and system without parents she could've been adopted by the Fosters, but since she had two living relatives one was Donald Jacob and the other is you apparently."

"Well my lawyer has to look over this and we will have to have a DNA test to prove that she's my daughter and then I will sign the papers if that's okay?" Robert told the case worker and lawyer.

"Yes take your time we'll be in touch with both you and the Fosters there's no rush at all," The case worker said leaving a copy of the paper work. Jill directs the case worker and lawyer to the door as Sophia runs back behind the wall so her parents wouldn't see that she's been spying on them.

"We will fax the information to your lawyer's office," The lawyer said as Robert shakes the lawyer hands as the case worker and lawyer walks out of the door as Jill closes the door behind them.

"My god, Robert what the hell?!" Jill exclaimed.

"I didn't know Jill! I swear I didn't know!"

"You didn't know?!" She mocked him, "You didn't know?! What, that you had a wife before me or a secret daughter that you wasn't going to tell me about?!"

"I didn't know Collen was pregnant when we got a divorce and I didn't think my married to her was important either now that I've moved on with you!" He responded Jill walks away heading to kitchen unaware Sophia was listening to the conversation between her parents, "My parents forced us to get a divorce and I was forbidden to ever contact her!"

"And you didn't think this was important to tell me?! You had a first love before me I thought I was your first love you lied to me!"

Robert followed her to the kitchen as she continues to prep snacks. She stood on the opposite side of the marble kitchen table.

"Just let me explain it's not a simple as you think I promise, but Collen is dead now and I have a daughter I didn't know I had!" Robert told her.

"Okay whatever let's just drop it! If this girl is your daughter, we have to accept it I have to accept this just…do whatever you need so we can put this behind us!"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know this would come up!" Robert pleads with his wife she ignored him as he walks out of kitchen he just sighed rubbing his head.

Robert took a seat on the couch he rubs his hand through his grayish hair sighing out loud. Sophia slowly walks up to her father placing her hand on his shoulder. She sits next to her father looking at the paperwork he left on table from the case worker and lawyer.

"Callie…Jacobs?" She questioned her father he looks up giving her pitiful look, "I have a sister?!"

"Yes, apparently from my first marriage," He answered, "Callie Jacobs is from my first marriage to Collen she was my wife before your mother and I didn't know she was pregnant with Callie…"

"Why is her attention brought to us now?" Sophia wondered.

"Because she wants to be adopted by a family when Collen died she never told her that I was neither her real father nor I, we have to sign papers to approve her of getting adopted by a family."

Sophia looks at the picture of Callie, her face lighted up from the sight of the teen ward of the state, "Wow a sister! I have a sister! We look almost identical I can't believe this." She showed her father the picture she was excited she couldn't believe she wasn't an only child anymore, "When do we get to meet her?!"

"I don't know yet kiddo, but I promise you'll get to see her…" Robert promised his cheerful daughter she was excited that her father would let her meet Callie like a dream came true. The smile of his daughter was enough to get him through he loved his family more than anything in the world and would do anything to keep them safe.

Times have changed for them ever since Callie came into his life trouble followed. Robert sacrificed his family for Callie because he wanted to keep Callie she is apart of his family, but Sophia took a likely to her and now her life is in danger all for Callie because she wanted a sister. Who was to blame? Was it Robert he thought about it, it could it be Collen for not telling him that he had a daughter, but his family forbidden them from seeing each other, maybe Sophia herself it was enough to drive anyone crazy he couldn't think like that. The only thing that was important was the life of Sophia.

Callie slowly awoke from her slumber Wyatt was watching over she smiled at the messy hair boy, "I see you're finally up sleepy head." She gets pushing away from him.

"Whatever, you can't blame me I had to give at least 3 pints of blood for crying out loud," She smiled. Daphne and Kiara was watching TV snacking on a few snacks Daphne had gathered from the vending machine.

Lena finally arrived rushing in the room to hug Callie, "Callie sweetheart you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She hug back as Lena rubbed her face with her thumb, "Are you ready go home?"

"Yeah, but I want to check on Sophia before we leave," She answered as Rita walk in the room.

"Lena you made it back," She greeted her, "I'm glad you're here it's about Sophia…" Everyone in the room turned their full attention to Rita to hear her out.

"What about Sophia?" Lena asked.

"Well the good news is the blood transfusion was a success, but the bad news is her lungs collapsed I don't know more information, but I will try to find out more information," Rita explained to a shocked group.

Callie wondered was her blood responsible for Sophia's lungs to collapse? No there's no way, but she couldn't help feeling like it was her fault she know it wasn't, but the feeling of guilt was overwhelming she just thought about the last time she saw Sophia it wasn't under the best circumstances. She told her that she was a spoiled brat and that they will never be sisters walking out on Sophia as she tries to explain the situation to Callie. Could everything that's happening was a result of her dumb luck her messing up everyone's life?

Lena looked back at a guilty looking Callie she walks over to her to consult her, "Hey Callie you know this isn't your fault?" Callie looks down at her feet she couldn't bear to look into Lena's eyes, "Never think that it is, it's because of your blood she was able to make it this far you couldn't have known that her lung would collapse we have to have faith in the doctors okay?"

"Girls we should get going I have to drop you off home and I'll come back up here to make sure the Quinns are okay," Rita tells them as Lena takes Callie to the car Wyatt had drove so he went to his car before leaving he gave Callie a hug telling her that everything will be alright.

"It'll be okay Callie, call us when you get home okay?" Daphne told her as Kiara and her give her a group hug she wipes her tears nodding yes giving them the okay that she would call them as she hopes into car with Lena.

Brandon searches for Jude and Connor he couldn't find them anywhere it wasn't like either boys to skip class. He pulled out his phone from his pocket calling Jude, but there was no response from Jude's end which had him worried. The youngest member of the Fosters was completely nowhere to be found Brandon asked around a kid told him the last time he saw Jude was at the beach Brandon started his search there.

Inside of the abandon lifeguard house Jude walked into the abandoned home. It wasn't much to see he pulls his phone out turning on the flashlight to get a clear picture of the house. He saw Brandon calling him, but he didn't think about answering the phone call he was concerned with Connor's wellbeing over anything else.

"Connor?!" Jude called out to the empty void of the house, "Connor are you here? It's me Jude answer me!"

Jude heard a rustling he turns around to see Connor standing there his blue hoodie covered his face, but Jude knew it was him. He rushes over to Connor to make sure it was him, but Connor stepped back he didn't want Jude near him nor to see him. Jude was confused by this he just talked to Connor this morning and now this it was confusing to him.

"Why are you here Jude?" Connor asked coldly to his best friend.

"What do you mean?!" Jude questioned Connor's judgment, "I was worried about you, me and Maddie were worried we've been looking for you all day! Why are you here?!"

"It's nothing for you worry about Jude!" Connor snapped at him, "You don't have worry as you can see I'm fine now please leave Jude!"

Jude wondered why Connor kept shuffling his hoodie so Jude couldn't see his face. Jude walked passed Connor he almost thought about leaving, but he didn't he wouldn't leave Connor not like this.

"No I won't! I won't leave you!" Jude told him walking towards a cold Connor, "You won't walk away from me! Look, Connor talk to me! I'm sorry you have every right to be mad at me just like I have every right to mad at you, but you need to talk to me!"

Connor didn't want to hear anything from Jude he walks away from Jude. Jude follows Connor deeper into the home.

"Jude back off I'm warning you!" Connor threated him, but Jude wasn't backing down he had enough of Connor's mood.

"What are you going to do punch me?!" Jude asked him standing in front of him, "Then punch me it won't stop me! Now tell me what's wrong with you!" Jude yanks the hoodie from Connor's head revealing the shocking truth of why Connor didn't want him to see him, "My God Connor what happen to you?!" Jude looked at Connor's bruise face from his previous scar across the left side of his face to the fresh ones Connor lip was busted a little dried blood that he tried to clean up his a purple bruise near his left eye. Jude figured it had to be Connor's father how could he treat his best friend like that it was too much to bare for anyone. The preteen didn't say anything he tried to pull his hoodie over his face turning away from his upset best friend.

"Leave Jude!" Connor told him.

"No your father did this to you! You need to tell someone!" Jude said to him. Connor face expression was darken as if the light that Jude once knew was gone he could see the hurt the same hurt that Jude himself has witness and Callie herself, "I told you before I know what it's like to be hit and you can't tell anyone, but Connor this is too much!"

"Why Jude?!" Connor snapped back cutting Jude off.

"Why what Connor?! You have to talk to me tell me what's going on!"

"Why did you have to come here?" The tone of his voice saddens changing the tone between the two boys, "Why did you do this to me?" Connor walks over to Jude confronting him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just that ever since you came to this school life's change you and your sister changed things. I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's like a domino effect…"

Jude was sadden to hear these thoughts coming from Connor this was second time Connor opened up to Jude since the camping trip, Connor looked directly into Jude's brown eyes searching for answers.

"Connor I can't give the answers you want I'm sorry for causing all this pain, but one thing I do know is that you have to tell someone and you have to come back to school just tell them some bullies caught you off guard…" Jude pushed away from Connor trying to wrap his head around the situation.

"Jude…I don't know it's scary…"

"My god Connor you think I'm not scared?!" Jude asked him, "You think it's easy for me?! I'm still trying to figure things out as well! You're just like Brandon you guys think your lives are so hard, but you have no idea what's it like! To be afraid, lost, unloved, unwanted, you never lost anything neither you nor him and yet you guys find ways to blame us for the reasons why bad things are happening to you it's not fair whatever problems you all had was there before me and Callie every got here!"

This was the first time Connor seen Jude so mad and upset with him, Connor thought maybe he was right. He thought about some of the stories that Jude told him he was right he was taking his frustration out on Jude and it wasn't fair not after everything they went through.

"You're right! I have no right to judge or blame you for anything bad that's happening to me or the Fosters! I'm tired of all this I wanted a change you were that change…you were fantasizing and I could see the loneliness in your eyes that what drawn me to you."

"Connor I just wanted to fit in! I just wanted a friend and for people to stop judging me for being different you don't know how it is to be confused about the world around you or why you can't do things! Then I met you I didn't care about anything or what no one said, but then you lied and Callie left me the two most important people left me and lied to me!"

Jude was about to walk out of the house leaving Connor to himself, but he felt a hand graciously placed on his shoulder. Connor turns Jude around and hugs him, "I'm sorry Jude for everything please forgive me…I promise I won't leave you again just don't be upset with me?"

Jude was hesitated to hug Connor back the last time they were close was in the tent. Jude wanted to push away from Connor, but he couldn't Connor held him closer he didn't want to let go all he heard was a soft sob he felt Connor's tears streaming down his face onto his cheek Jude could feel the heartbreak coming from Connor's tears he started to cry for him Jude slowly hugs him back.

"Okay…okay you win Connor...you win…" Jude told Connor as the teen smiles thanking Jude. Connor finally lets Jude go they both wipe their tears trying to fix themselves up.

"I can't go back, not yet Jude…" Connor told him Jude could understand thought because if Connor returned to school there would questions, "Jude I know what my father done to me is wrong, but I can't do anything about it not now he's my father I love him, I'll figure this out trust me!"

"I understand Connor I'll help as best as I could, but you can't skip school not like this we'll come with some kind of story to get you through this okay?" Jude told him Connor covers his face up with his blue hoodie as he nods to him.

Brandon looked everywhere on the beach his search led him to the abandoned life guard house. He hadn't look there, but Brandon thought he should check he climbed the wooden staircase slowly a few steps were already broken he reaches the door opening to find Jude and Connor much to his relief.

"Jude! Connor!" Brandon shouted to the two boys surprising them both, "Man I'm glad you guys are safe."

"Brandon?!" Jude was confused by the sudden appearance of his brother wondering how could know where they were.

Lena pulled into the driveway of the Foster's residence she parked the car turning to distance Callie. Callie wasn't able to shake the feeling that everything was her fault. Lena touched Callie's shoulder reminding her she was home.

"Callie we're home honey…"

Callie snapped out her disillusion turning to Lena, "Huh?"

"Honey we're home, go up to your room and rest up okay I'll fix you something to eat," Lena said to her as she quickly nods okay they get out of car walking up to the porch Callie beats Lena to the door as she opens the door Callie quickly goes upstairs to her and Mariana shared bed room she tosses her backpack near her bed and she sinks into her bed lying down.

Lena sighed going to the kitchen to prep some food for her and Callie. She tried to cook something, but shouldn't she just sat at the table her hands covered her face in frustration she didn't know how to keep her family together anymore she feel like everyone is going through something and she can't them. She then heard someone entering the home she gets up to meet them.

"…okay, but Moms can't find out about this!" Brandon said entering the home with Jude and Connor. The three boys were unaware that Lena was there with both arms folded she wanted answers from the boys.

"Tell me about what?" Lena asked the three boys who were shocked to see Lena home so soon they were in complete aw when they saw her, "So I'm waiting for an answer tell me about what?"


End file.
